Something Like You
by Storm63
Summary: Blaine/OC: Brandon has to move to Lima with the rest of his family so his mom can get her promotion. He meets Blaine within the first few hours and already he finds himself falling for the Warbler. Will this cause a problem with Blaine's friends?
1. Move To Lima

I'm about to embark on something that I probably shouldn't but I'm going to anyway. Not only am I starting another Glee story, against my better judgment might I add, but this particular venture is for Blaine. Not Blaine and Kurt, just Blaine. I know! It's travesty but I couldn't help myself. You can seethe angrily and curse me for even considering breaking Klaine up or you can actually enjoy it. It's on you. Enjoy! ...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. The song 'Hallelujah' belongs to it's rightful owner, not me. I just borrowed it.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I do not know Blaine's parents' names so I am making some up. If anyone knows their names, feel free to let me know. Carry on. : )

_Brandon Curtis Beckham|5'10"|1/2 English 1/2 Irish|1 sister: Kenley Eve Beckham:5'6":Blonde Hair: Green Eyes| Lived in Cincinnati| Moved to Lima for mom's job| Dad: Liam Albert Beckham: 6'2": Brown hair: Blue eyes: Dentist| Mom: Elizabeth Margaret Beckham: 5'9: Blonde hair: Hazel Eyes: Real Estate Agent|plays guitar, piano and hockey| Columbus Blue Jackets fan|_

**Something Like You  
><strong>

Sitting in the back of an Infiniti FX with a moving truck behind us, was not something I had planned on doing. My mom got transferred to a new agency in Westerville, Ohio so we didn't really have a choice on staying in Cincinnati. My dad though it would be great, seeing as he could open another practice in this new town. My sister, Kenley, had originally been bummed out but then she found out her boyfriend of four years was going to be moving with us and her mood improved tremendously. So it appeared as if I was the only one who was against the whole move.

"Brandon, will you at least pretend to be happy about this? We all didn't want to leave but we had to do it."

"I know, Mom. I'm trying."

"Why don't you amuse yourself like Kenley is doing?"

"Because my friends are at school and my guitar is in the moving truck."

"Who put it back there?"

"Your husband." Kenley laughed and a smile crossed for the first time since we left our old house.

"I thought that was your old one, Brandon."

"I sold my old one, Dad."

"Well, we're almost there so hang tight."

"Sure thing, Dad." I looked at Kenley and shook my head at her staring contest with her phone screen as she was waiting for her boyfriend to text her back. "Tyler taking too long, Ken?"

"Yes." I just laughed and turned my attention to the passing scenery through the window. Twenty minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of a two story Tudor style house. My dad parked and shut the car off so we piled out of the car to get a good look at the house.

"Well, this isn't what I expected." I turned to my mom with a look of disbelief on my face.

"It's worse, Mom?"

"No, it's better." I breathed a sigh of relief as my mom walked up to me and gave me a hug. "Come on, let's get a good look at the place."

"You two go ahead while Brandon and I help the movers." I nodded as my mom walked into the house with Kenley and I stood next to my dad. The movers backed the U-Haul into the drive and as they got out of the truck, I noticed a couple walking towards us. "Neighbors? Already?" I just shrugged and waited as they got closer.

"Hi there. Need any help?"

"We could sure use some. My wife and daughter sure do have a lot of stuff." We all laughed and started to take boxes out of the moving truck to bring them into the house. My mom and Kenley were conversing in the living room when we all came into the house. My mom stood up first when she saw the new neighbors.

"Why, hello there. Are you our neighbors?"

"We sure are. I'm John Anderson and this is my wife Kathy."

"Pleasure to meet you both. I'm Margaret and this is my daughter Kenley. You already met my husband Liam and my son Brandon." Everyone just nodded seeing as our hands were occupied with boxes. "Oh! Let's see where we can put those down." I just laughed at my mom's distracted tendency. With the help of my mom and Kenley, not to mention the Andersons, we unloaded the moving truck in a little under three hours. I put the last box in the basement and headed back upstairs to meet up with the rest of the group in the living room.

"We'd love to stay for dinner but our son should be home from school shortly."

"He can join us." My head shot up and my mom gave me that look. It was that kind of look that told me she was going to meddle in my personal life whether I liked it or not. I groaned and headed to my room to go play my guitar. I had just grabbed my guitar when I heard my mom call for me. I brought my guitar with me and headed back to the living room to see what she wanted.

"You play the guitar, Brandon?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"I play piano, too, but I mostly play just the guitar. It's more portable." Everyone laughed and I just smiled.

"Would you mind playing us a song?" I went to say 'yes' but Mrs. Anderson's phone started to ring.

"Oh, excuse me, that must be Blaine. Would it be alright if I told him to head over here?" I glanced over at my mom, who was still giving me that look, and she smiled.

"Certainly." I swallowed hard and tried to think of a parent-friendly song to play. "Why don't you wait until he shows up to play your song, Brandon?"

"Sure thing, Mom." Ten minutes went by before we all heard a knock on the door. My mom shouted 'come in' and I really wished that I hadn't looked at the door. In walked a very handsome looking boy, wearing a blue and red scarf and school uniform.

"Honey, you didn't change?"

"No, mom. I was worried about where you guys were."

"Oh, don't worry about us. These are our new neighbors, the Beckhams. This is Margaret, Liam, Kenley and Brandon, who was about to play us a song on his guitar. Everyone, this is our son Blaine." Blaine waved at everyone and I swallowed hard.

"Well, Brandon, don't leave our guests waiting." I had hoped my dad would at least be on my side but he appeared behind me with a chair and sat me on top of it. _Thanks, dad, I'll remember that._ I cleared my throat and decided on a song. I made sure my guitar was tuned and began to play.

_Well, I heard there was a secret chord_  
><em>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<em>  
><em>But you don't really care for music, do ya?<em>

_Well, it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth,_  
><em>The minor fall and the major lift,<em>  
><em>The baffled king composing Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Well, your faith was strong, but you needed proof,_  
><em>You saw her bathing on the roof<em>  
><em>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya<em>

_And she tied you to her kitchen chair,_  
><em>And she broke your throne and she cut your hair,<em>  
><em>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Well, baby, I've been here before,_  
><em>I've seen this room and I've walked this floor<em>  
><em>You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya<em>

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_  
><em>And love is not a victory march,<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Well, there was a time when you let me know_  
><em>What's really going on below,<em>  
><em>But now you never show that to me, do ya?<em>

_But remember when I moved in you,_  
><em>And the holy dove was moving too<em>  
><em>And every breath we drew was Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Well, maybe there is a God above_  
><em>But all I've ever learned from love,<em>  
><em>Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya<em>

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_  
><em>It's not somebody who's seen the light,<em>  
><em>It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah,<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah,<em>  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_  
><em>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah_

I finished my song and opened my eyes, not even realizing I had shut them in the first place. Everyone clapped and I smiled but I soon found myself studying Blaine's expression. It looked as if he was in shock and I didn't know exactly what to make of it. I stood up and jumped about half a foot when my dad clapped me on the back. "On that note, what do you think of us taking you to dinner, neighbors? It's the least we can do after you helped us."

"That sounds like a plan. Blaine, how about you get changed and we'll decide on a place while we wait?"

"Sure, mom."

"Blaine, why don't you take Brandon with you? You two could get better acquainted, seeing as you'll be attending the same school anyway." My heart was in my throat at this point but I knew I had to play it cool. My mom was fully aware of my, well, situation and yet she still felt the need to meddle.

"Uh, sure. Come on, Brandon." I nervously followed Blaine to his house. The walk was relatively quiet, until we got to Blaine's actual house. "Follow me." I followed Blaine to his room and suddenly felt a wave of nerves wash over me. I watched Blaine grab a set of clothes and go behind a screen, which was incredibly cute to me. It was definitely no secret that I was gay but Blaine didn't know...yet. "So, you're going to enroll at Dalton?"

"According to my mom, yeah. This whole move was kind of sprung on us. My mom's boss told her that she was being promoted but she had to move to actually get the promotion."

"What does she do?" I watched Blaine drape his blazer over the screen, followed by his tie and shirt. I felt it get hot and began to mess with my belt, suddenly finding it very interesting.

"She's a real estate agent. My dad's a dentist, in case you were wondering."

"That would explain your really nice smile, then." I felt my face get hot and smiled nervously.

"Thanks." I watched Blaine come out from behind the screen dressed in a navy sweater that was buttoned down on the bottom half, with a gray shirt underneath and dark khaki pants. He folded up his school uniform and set in on a chair next to his nightstand. He sat down on the bed next to me and proceeded to put on a pair of black sneakers.

"There is something you should know, Brandon. I want to make sure you know just so it doesn't make things weird between us as friends."

"What's up?"

"I'm gay." I had to will my jaw not to drop and I knew Blaine could tell. "I hope that doesn't make things weird."

"Not at all, actually. I'm-" My phone rang and I groaned. "Excuse me." I got off Blaine's bed and answered my phone. "Hey mom."

"How are things going, dear?"

"Mom, did you...?"

"Maybe. We've all decided on a place for dinner. You can head back over."

"Alright, mom. Be there soon." I hung up my phone and turned to find Blaine _right_ behind me, making me turn right into him and making our chests touch. "Whoa, sorry about that."

"No, it's my fault. Um, was that your mom?"

"Yeah. She said that they made a decision on where we're going for dinner and we can head back now. Are you about done?"

"Uh, yeah. I just need to grab one last thing. You can head downstairs if you like."

"I don't mind waiting." _Oh god, did I actually say that? Where did that come from, anyway?_ I watched Blaine smile before turning and grabbing something off his nightstand. "Ready?" Blaine nodded and we headed back to my house. I went to grab the door knob when it turned for me and my dad was on the other end.

"Head for the car, boys." My dad walked past us and I was about to follow him when my mother made a very embarrassing gushy sound.

"Look how cute you two are, wearing the same color." I looked down at my clothes and looked over at Blaine and realized, wow, we were wearing the same color. I looked up at Blaine and smiled, causing him to send an amazing smile back to me. Leave it to me to fall for someone and I've only lived here for about four hours, collectively.

**-FIN-**

That's if for the opening chapter. It was a bit of a long one but it was worth it. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	2. Out With The Andersons

I'm back with chapter two. We're still in Brandon's point of view, if there was any confusion. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>PS:<strong> Kurt will be slightly ooc, just as a warning.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I do not know Blaine's parents' names so I am making some up. If anyone knows their names, feel free to let me know. Carry on. : )

_Recap: Brandon and his family arrived in Westerville and the Andersons decided to help the move in. Brandon's mom has something up her sleeve when it comes to Brandon and Blaine. Brandon's dad decides that they should take the Andersons for dinner for all their help with the moving.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

Thanks to my mother's brilliant thinking, we all rode in our car, with Blaine sitting next to me, while the Andersons rode in their own car. "Kenley, where are we going?"

"Some Italian restaurant. It started with a B."

"Do you ever pay attention to anything other than Tyler?"

"Yes! But I didn't think it was important at the time." I rolled my eyes at Kenley and she stuck her tongue out at me, earning a laugh from Blaine. My dad pulled up to the restaurant, parked the car and we all piled out. "Told you it started with a B."

"Breadstix?" Blaine appeared behind me, making my heart race quite a bit.

"It's pretty popular. Most of the students come here after school."

"Come on, kids." We all looked at each other and rolled our eyes, following our parents into the restaurant. The hostess greeted us and led us to our table. As we were walking to our table, I noticed Blaine practically staring at a pair of boys eating dinner.

"You okay, Blaine?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"You know him?"

"That's Kurt Hummel. He transferred to Dalton because he was getting bullied at his old school. I...kind of have a crush on him." My heart sank to the floor at Blaine's admission. _Great, I fell for the guy and he's not even interested. My luck is just great. _"I thought we had a connection but then he started to date Darren a few weeks ago. He hasn't stopped throwing it in my face, either." _What a jerk! Why would anyone do that to someone like Blaine?_

"His loss, then. Come on." Summoning my bravery, I placed my hand on Blaine's shoulder and led him to our table. I noticed the small smile on Blaine's face and I made sure to commit it to memory.

"We were wondering where you two went. We ordered drinks already. I hope iced tea is okay with you two." We both nodded and sat down at the small table off to the side. "Tyler should be joining us soon, boys. I hope you two don't feel isolated over there."

"It's fine, Mom." Our waitress came back with our drinks, asked us if we needed more time and left when we told her we weren't ready. Blaine and I looked over the menu and once our waitress came back, we ordered our dinner. I got chicken alfredo while Blaine ordered lasagna. I glanced up at Blaine and noticed that he was looking over my shoulder at Kurt. I turned around and noticed that Kurt was intentionally looking happier than ever with Darren, just to crush poor Blaine. "Stand up, Blaine."

"Why?"

"So we can switch seats." I stood up and switched seats with Blaine and I could see the look of relief on his face.

"Thanks. I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable." I shook my head and switched our drinks to the proper owner. "He does that every day at school, too. It gets to me the more he does it."

"Ignore him?"

"We have a lot of classes together and I would like to think that we're friends, when Darren isn't around that is."

"Then show him it doesn't bother you. If you want, when I start going to school, we could hang out more so you can get a reprieve."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all." Blaine put his hand on top of mine and smiled.

"Thank you, so much. That means a lot to me."

"Anytime." Our food came, successfully making it so I didn't embarrass myself even more and I was thankful. We ate in relative silence, other than my mother chatting away with the Andersons. Tyler had arrived and he was chatting away with Kenley about things I would rather not know about.

"Is that your brother?" Blaine pointed at Tyler and I just laughed.

"No, that's Kenley's boyfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up family, though."

"Really?"

"They've been going out for four years so yeah, it wouldn't surprise me."

"How old is she?"

"19."

"Wow. That's some serious dedication." I nodded, knowing I had a mouthful of food and I didn't want to embarrass myself. "That's what I hope to have one day."

"Me too. I will admit to being jealous of what Kenley has but I'm happy for her. She is my sister, after all." I heard someone clear their throat and I could tell it wasn't Blaine so I looked up to see Kurt standing there with Darren.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were staring at us, Blaine. Who is your new friend?" I could sense Blaine's confidence shrinking so I decided to help him out.

"I'm Brandon. I just moved here. Blaine and his parents helped us get settled so we took them out to dinner. And you are?"

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend, Darren." We all shook hands and I could see Blaine was uncomfortable. "Are you going to be attending Dalton Academy?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I hear you go there as well."

"I'm sure Blaine told you that. He has a hard time _not _talking about me." I watched as Blaine shrank in his chair and it broke my heart. "Well, we were just leaving. See you both at school tomorrow."

"Bye." I turned my attention back to Blaine and it was obvious that he was upset. "Blaine?"

"Will you excuse me?" Before I got a chance to answer him, he put his napkin on the table and took off.

"Mom, can you get ours wrapped up please?" She nodded and I took off after Blaine. "Blaine!" I caught up with Blaine outside, grabbing his arm before he could get any further. "Blaine? What's wrong?" He didn't lift his head up so, summoning my bravery again, I tilted his head up so he was looking at me. I wish I hadn't, though. Tears were falling down his face and showed no sign of stopping.

"I'm sorry. I just...it's getting harder, to deal with." Blaine started to shudder and I pulled him close to me in an attempt to silence his cries.

"Shh. I'm gonna see if I can take you home, okay?" Blaine nodded into my chest and I managed to get my phone out of my pocket with one hand. I sent my mom a text, telling her that I would need the keys to the car so I could take Blaine home. Ten minutes later, Blaine was still crying, but my mom had come outside and handed me the keys. She whispered something in my ear and I just nodded. She headed back inside and I led Blaine to our car. We got in, I started the car and took off for Blaine's house. I pulled into my driveway and decided to walk Blaine back to his house. We got out of the car and headed to Blaine's house. We arrived at Blaine's door and I stopped, not knowing what Blaine wanted. "Do you want me to stay with you?" Blaine sniffled and looked up at me.

"Would you mind? I just don't want to be alone right now."

"I don't mind." Blaine just nodded and opened his door, leading me up to his room where it was more comfortable. Blaine sat down on his bed and immediately grabbed at his pillow for comfort. I sat down on the edge of the bed and tried really hard not to come off too strong, especially since Blaine was very vulnerable at this point. "Is there anything I can do to help, Blaine?"

"I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable, Brandon."

"What makes you think that I'd feel uncomfortable, Blaine? I just want to make you feel better."

"You wouldn't mind...never mind, it's too weird."

"What is it?"

"Cuddling." My eyebrows practically shot into my hairline. "I knew it would be too weird, I'm sorry."

"It's not that it would be too weird, Blaine. I didn't think you'd be so nervous about asking to cuddle." Blaine looked up at me with his big hazel eyes and I couldn't keep myself from smiling.

"I figured since you knew I was gay you would think it would be weird." I took my shoes off, not wanting to track dirt on Blaine's bed, and crawled up to where Blaine was sitting.

"I wouldn't think it was weird, anyway. Come here." I wrapped my arm around Blaine and he snuggled into my side. "For what it's worth, I'd do anything to make you happy." I felt Blaine snuggle further into my side and I smiled. Oh yeah, I could definitely get used to this.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending. Yes, I made Kurt a bit of a jerk and yes I did make up some guy to be his boyfriend. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	3. After Dinner

I'm back with chapter three. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I do not know Blaine's parents' names so I am making some up. If anyone knows their names, feel free to let me know. Carry on. : )

_Recap: Brandon, Blaine, the Beckhams and the Andersons all went to Breadstix for dinner. While they were there, Blaine saw Kurt with his boyfriend and started to feel incredibly bummed out. Kurt decided to instigate and drove Blaine to tears. Noticing that Blaine was upset, Brandon drove Blaine home where the two boys ended up on Blaine's bed, in each other's arms.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

Brandon has to be the nicest straight guy I have ever met. It wasn't as if he would be used to anyone being gay, his parents and sister were all straight. Maybe he has friends that are gay. At this point, I don't care because he was being so nice. With his arm around me, I could detect some serious muscle in Brandon's arm. "Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Your arm feels pretty big."

He laughed and I smiled softly. "It probably has something to do with me playing hockey ever since I could walk. What do you think?"

"That'll do it." I studied Brandon's outfit, hopefully unseen, and realized that it was very well put together. Maybe he was metrosexual, although I thought that fad was done and over with.

"You find my outfit to your liking, Blaine?"

I laughed nervously. "I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed me looking." Brandon laughed again and I felt my heart race.

"I don't mind you looking, Blaine. Just give me a fair warning at least."

I laughed. "Alright. Just out of curiosity, where do you get your sense of style? I don't know a lot of guys who dress like you."

"Mostly magazines. Although, I guess people dress differently in a bigger city since there are more options."

"Never thought of it that way. So what was it like living in a big city?"

"It was fun and I had a lot of friends but it wears down on you after a while. The glamour was lost a while ago." The more Brandon talked, the more I questioned his sexuality. Either he was comfortable with appearing slightly feminine or he was actually gay. If he was gay, it would make me the happiest guy in Lima. Sure, I don't stand much of a chance with a guy like Brandon but there was still hope. "Something on your mind, Blaine?"

"Well, yeah. There is something I've been wondering about."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Are you-" My sentence was cut short by Brandon's phone ringing.

"Sorry, Blaine. That's my mom again. Excuse me." We untangled ourselves and I watched as Brandon got up off the bed to answer his phone. I took this opportunity to get a good, long look at Brandon. He looked as if he was about an inch taller than me but he didn't look lanky; he looked proportionate. As he paced back and forth while he was on the phone, I got a good look at his butt and it was very nice. His navy plaid shirt offset his dark brown corduroys very nicely and his navy Nikes pulled his whole look together. He was wearing a beanie that was sitting on the back of his head, much like the ones that Johnny Depp used to wear, and he was wearing a chain necklace with some kind of weird charm on it. All in all, he was a very attractive looking boy who could have whoever he wanted. I was hoping, however, that he would want me. That is, if he was gay. If he wasn't, I'd be heart broken for the third time in my very short romantic career. "Blaine? You in there?"

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. What's going on?"

"That was my mom. They should be back soon. They bought us dessert, if we were interested." Brandon sat back down on the edge of my bed so I scooted towards the edge to get close to him again. "I have a question for you, Blaine."

"What's up?"

"Would you mind coming over before school tomorrow? Well, so you can fill me in a bit before I go to school."

"Sure, I can do that. It will be pretty early, though."

"That's not a big deal. I get up early all the time, anyway. We used to live next door to a family that was in the Army and they would always have their alarms going off around five. I just adapted to it."

"Oh, okay. You're up before me, then. I don't get up until around six but that's only because my car gives me trouble and I spend a good forty-five minutes getting it to start."

"Bummer. My car shouldn't be here for another few weeks so I couldn't help you unless my mom got a rental."

"That's okay. I'm sure we'll have something figured out by then." _Stupid, stupid, stupid. That sounded so stupid! Way to totally **not** sound desperate, Blaine._

"Yeah, you're probably right." Brandon looked out my window when he saw headlights in the driveway. "Well, that's probably my cue. You going to be okay for the night?"

"I should be, yeah. Thanks again, Brandon."

"Anytime. Do you want my number in case you can't sleep and need someone to talk to?" _Dear God, yes. _

"Sure." I handed him my phone and had to try to keep the smile off my face as he entered his number into my phone. "Thanks...again. I'll try not to wake you up too much."

"It's no big. My other friends from Cincinnati do it all the time. I should get home, though."

"Yeah. So I guess I will see you tomorrow morning." Brandon nodded and closed the gap between us, giving me a warm hug. Just before he pulled away, I could've sworn he kissed my hair but I didn't want to say something and embarrass myself. "Good night, Brandon." The smile on Brandon's face was going to stay on my mind all night and I was not going to argue with that.

"Night, Blaine." I waved sheepishly as he left and tried to contain myself until he got out of earshot. I let out a very unmanly squeal and fell backwards onto my bed with a big smile on my face. Unmanly, yes but I'm gay so it works. I heard steps and turned my head to see my mother standing in my door.

"Are you alright, Blaine?"

"Yeah, Mom."

"Was it that Kurt boy again? You really should tell someone if he does it again." I sighed and tried not to seem overly excited about Brandon. "You've really taken a liking to this Brandon boy, haven't you?" Damn, can't hide anything from her. I just nodded, trying not to seem too embarrassed. "Don't you worry, Blaine. Your secret is safe with me. Well, you get some rest and if you're hungry later there is some cheesecake in the fridge." Mmm, cheesecake. "Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, dear." She kissed my forehead and left my room, closing the door behind her. My thoughts drifted back to Brandon and a smile crossed my face, yet again. I jumped half a foot when I heard, and felt, my phone vibrate next to my leg. I checked my phone and my smile got even bigger when I saw that it was Brandon.

_Hey, you feeling better? -B.C_

I smiled, biting my lip, and sent a reply.

_Yeah. I really appreciate you helping me out, even though we just met. What's the C for, if you don't mind me asking.-Blaine_

I got up off my bed and began to change into my sleep clothes when I noticed I could see Brandon's room from my window. Great, now I had to try really hard **not** being a creepy stalker. As I was changing, I couldn't help but steal glances at him through my curtains. His room didn't have any curtains and his blinds were up so it was a very good view from where I was standing. I watched as he checked his phone and smiled, typing his response furiously. I grabbed my phone and resumed my post at my window, hoping not to miss any of Brandon's expressions on his, dare I say it, beautiful face.

_It stands for Curtis, which is my middle name. Like I said before Blaine, I'd do anything to make sure you're happy. -B.C._

My heart swelled at the heartfelt text message but when I turned my attention back to the window, my heart wasn't the only thing that swelled. Brandon had just unbuttoned the last button on his shirt and he pulled it off his body effortlessly. What remained was a body that any Greek god would be put to shame by. Hockey definitely does a body wonders. I watched him walk away to his bathroom and I felt kind of bummed out but relieved at the same time. If I had seen what was going on _inside_ his jeans, I would've lost it and ended up not getting any sleep because I was too busy fantasizing. I figured I should send a reply to Brandon, probably so it could distract my currently hormone clouded mind.

_I like that name. And I appreciate that, Brandon. Ever since Kurt, I've been pretty down lately. It's probably because I was really hoping that we were going to actually date. You can probably imagine my expression when he told me about Darren. -Blaine_

I watched Brandon walk back into his room, still shirtless but wearing blue plaid sleep pants. Great, he sleeps shirtless. That won't drive me absolutely bonkers for the rest of my days. By now, his hat was off his head and sitting on a box that I could only guess had other hats in it. Without his hat on, I had an uninterrupted view of his hair and it was immaculate, just like the rest of him. It looked slightly gelled and was styled to make it look like he had just gotten out of bed. I watched him run his hands through his hair and make a face, obviously not happy with the way it felt. My phone buzzed again and I checked it, although I knew it was Brandon.

_You just have to show him it doesn't bother you. You gotta be brave, Blaine. On another note, how do you get gel out of hair? I put way too much in this morning and now my hair feels gross. -B.C._

Figures, my constant mantra to Kurt was 'Courage' and now Brandon was telling me the exact same thing. I smiled and shook my head, typing my response and glancing back at the window. By now, Brandon was standing with his back turned to the window and I noticed some discoloration on his back. It appeared to be the only imperfection on his Greek statuesque body; I'd have to ask about it later, although explaining how I knew it was there would be tricky.

_Water usually gets it out but if that doesn't work, shampoo and water ought to do it. I use gel a lot so I'm kind of an expert. : ) -Blaine _

I checked the time and when I saw it was after ten, I sighed. I knew I had to get to bed but I didn't want to stop talking to Brandon. Speaking of the nicest guy in Lima, my phone buzzed with his reply.

_Thanks. I didn't notice you had gel in your hair, though. It's getting late, we should probably get to bed. -B.C_

I smiled and shook my head, knowing full well that Stevie Wonder could see that I had gel in my hair. I hopped back in my bed, made sure my alarm was set and sent a reply back to Brandon.

_Yeah, I was about to say that. I'll see you in the morning, probably around 6am. -Blaine_

I turned out my light, got under the covers and glanced back at the window. Brandon was sitting on his bed, texting, while his ab muscles were flexing due to his position. My phone buzzed and I checked it one last time.

_See you then. Sweet dreams, Blaine. -B.C_

I smiled widely and sent one last text message to Brandon before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Sweet dreams, Brandon. -Blaine_

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. As a side note, if you had any troubles imagining what Brandon looks like, I see him being a cross between Cam Gigandet and Lee DeWyze. Hot? Yes, I'm aware. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	4. Next Morning

I'm back with chapter four. This chapter will also be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning: <strong>I do not know Blaine's parents' names so I am making some up. If anyone knows their names, feel free to let me know. Carry on. : )

_Recap: Brandon and Blaine were sitting in his room, talking so Blaine could forget about Kurt and Darren. Brandon gives Blaine his number so that he can remind him when he comes over before school the next day. Brandon went home after his parents came back home and Blaine realized from his room he could see right into Brandon's room. Blaine sees Brandon without his shirt on and they end up talking until they both went to bed, both telling each other to have sweet dreams.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

My alarm went off at 5:45 and I dragged myself out of my bed, down the hall to my bathroom and took care of my morning routine. Ten minutes later, I walked back to my room, feeling refreshed, and began to get dressed in my school uniform. I fixed my tie, grabbed my bag and sent Brandon a text message.

_Hey, I'm going to be heading over in a few minutes. -Blaine_

I made sure my hair was in place, repeatedly, before I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.

_Alright. I'll be at the door in a few minutes. -B.C_

I smiled, grabbed my keys and headed out the door. My parents were still fast asleep, probably because they don't go to work until after seven. I walked over to Brandon's house and was met at the door by Brandon. "Morning, Blaine."

"Morning. Why aren't you in uniform?"

"Nice to see you, too."

"Oh. Sorry." I clutched my bag for dear life, hoping I didn't screw anything up.

"Haha. I'm just messing with you. I was waiting for you to help me with the whole uniform. Come on." Brandon grabbed my hand and led me up to his room, my heart racing the entire time. We got to Brandon's room and it looked a lot nicer than it did from my room. "I'll be back in a second." I just nodded and looked around Brandon's room while he was changing. It wasn't really homey-feeling yet but with a little help he could get there. "Is this all on right, Blaine?" I turned around to see Brandon in the Dalton uniform and I can safely say that he, well, rocked it. Navy blue was definitely his color and the red piping was the perfect touch.

"Where's your tie?"

"That's kind of why I was waiting for you. It's been forever since I've put on a tie. Kenley always ends up fixing it for me. Would you mind helping me?"

"Uh, sure." I put my bag down on his bed and closed the gap between us, taking his tie in my hands and properly tying it. "Perfect." I went to pull away, to save my sanity and to keep my pants clean but Brandon had other ideas. "Something wrong, Brandon?"

"Not at all." Brandon kept moving closer and looked as if he was going to kiss me. Surely, I wouldn't argue but I had no idea if he was gay or not. He was about a millimeter away from my face, close enough for me to smell his toothpaste, when there was a knock at the door.

"Honey? You awake."

Brandon said 'shit' quietly to himself and backed away. "Yeah, Mom, I'm up."

"Good. You can take the car if you'd like. Your father and I are waiting for the rental car and it comes at ten."

"Alright, thanks Mom." Brandon looked back at me and I could tell he was either deeply apologetic or thoroughly confused. "I'll be right back. Then I'll take us to school. Okay?" I just nodded and watched Brandon practically run to his bathroom, shutting the door quickly. I grabbed my bag and proceeded to clutch at it as if it was the only thing keeping me on the ground. I heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Brandon looking rather distressed.

"Are you alright, Brandon?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Brandon hurried to grab his watch, bag and shoes, turning his attention back to me once he was done. "Ready?" I looked down at my own watch and noticed that it was only a little after six.

"Calm down, you're shaking."

"I'm fine, honest." I watched him trip over a box and rushed over to catch him, catching him just in time.

"Whoa, calm down. Here, sit." I sat him down on his bed and put his stuff behind him. "Relax, okay?" I tilted his chin so he was looking at me and the look in his eyes set something off inside me. I quickly apologized and before he could say anything, I kissed him. Within seconds, Brandon was responding with an intensity I hadn't experienced before. I heard footsteps and pulled away, not wanting to get caught by any of Brandon's family. "I'm-" Brandon kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"Thank you. I feel much better."

"But I thought you weren't gay?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm gay. I thought you would have been able to tell, seeing as you're also gay."

"I thought you were, yeah, but you honestly looked too good to be gay."

"Too good? Wow, thanks Blaine. No one has ever said that about me."

"I don't know why, it's true."

"Thanks, Blaine. You're very good looking, too." I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks." I saw Brandon move closer, out of the corner of my eye, lift my chin up and kiss me. As the kiss progressed, I felt myself getting light-headed from the lack of oxygen so I, very unwillingly, pulled away. I smiled and laughed nervously. "We should go; don't want to be late for your first day." Brandon put on his watch and shoes, stood up and offered me his hand.

"Yeah, we should." I took his hand and he walked us to the door. "There is one thing, though, Blaine."

"What's that?"

"Clearly, I'm interested in you but since we just met yesterday it wouldn't be a good idea for us to start dating." I nodded, knowing full well he was right. "But," He started, wrapping his arms around my waist which made me wrap my arms around his neck. "I would really like to date you. So, maybe, in a few weeks I could take you out on a real date. What do you say?" I thought about his question, long and hard.

"I'd really like that. I have a question, though."

"What's that?"

"Do I get to steal kisses from you?" He smiled and kissed me.

"Of course you can." I smiled, suddenly feeling like today was going to be awesome. "We should get going." I nodded and watched as Brandon picked up his forgotten bag. He gave me one more kiss, a long one where I could feel him nip at my lip which made my pants shrink in size. When he pulled away he smiled, kissed my forehead and led me downstairs to get the keys from his mom. Kurt, eat your heart out.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending. Unless you didn't think it was fizzly, then no apology needed. As a side note, if you had any troubles imagining what Brandon looks like, I see him being a cross between Cam Gigandet and Lee DeWyze. Hot? Yes, I'm aware. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	5. At Dalton

I'm back with chapter five. This chapter will start in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. The song 'Moves Like Jagger' belongs to it's rightful owner, not me.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> I have no clue how Dalton's administrative process works. This is all a guess. Please try not to be offended. Carry on : )

_Recap: Blaine headed to Brandon's house to help him get ready for school. Brandon asked Blaine to fix his tie for him and almost kissed him until his mom asked him if he was awake yet. Brandon got scared, ran into bathroom and came back out very nervous. Sensing Brandon's nerves, Blaine sat him down on his bed and attempted to calm him down. Seeing a look in Brandon's eyes, Blaine takes a chance and kisses Brandon.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

Brandon drove us to school and I was pleasantly surprised at how good of a driver he was. We arrived at school at 7, along with rest of the student body. I told Brandon to park in my usual spot and let him know that I would explain it to the teachers once he was situated with his classes.

"Are you sure its okay, Blaine?"

"For the fifth time, yes. Now let's get you to the office." Brandon just nodded and followed me to the administrative office. As we got closer to the office, Brandon's pace slowed down considerably. "Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I just got really nervous, that's all."

"You'll be fine. I'm right here, okay?" Brandon just nodded and followed me into the office. I gently grabbed Brandon's hand, gave it a squeeze and watched as he smiled brightly. I smiled back at Brandon then turned my attention to the desk clerk, Ms. Nelson. "Ms. Nelson?"

"Hello there, Blaine. Can I help you?"

"Yes. My friend Brandon just moved here and his mother enrolled him here at Dalton."

"Alright then." She looked past me at Brandon and I felt Brandon squeeze my hand. "Are you Brandon?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come a little closer, I don't bite." I laughed and Brandon stepped next to me. "What's your last name, dear?"

"Beckham."

"Oh, you're the Beckham boy. We received a call about you. We'll discuss your schedule and our rules in the other room. Follow me, please." Brandon gave me a look and I just nodded.

"I'll see you around school, Brandon." I waved goodbye and headed to my first class. I managed to make it through my first class without worrying about Brandon too much but once I was in my third class, I started to worry terribly. It didn't help that both Kurt and Darren were in that class with me. After the teacher had given the assignment out, Kurt had decided to come sit next to me while Darren sat on the opposite side.

"So, where's your new friend?"

"He's in the office getting his schedule straightened out." Before Kurt could respond, the door opened and in walked Brandon.

"Can I help you?"

"My name is Brandon Beckham, I'm new here. Is this Mr. Jensen's history class?"

"Yes it is. I've just handed out the assignment." He handed Brandon the work packet and scanned over the classroom. "You can have Mr. Anderson help you since he's my best student. Have a seat." Brandon just nodded and headed towards me. "Mr. Hummel, Mr. Roxburgh. Return to your seats." Wow, he managed to say that without even looking up. Kurt and Darren's tormenting has become that apparent, even to teachers. Kurt rolled his eyes, collected Darren and headed back to his seat.

"Hey, Blaine."

"Hey." Brandon sat down next to me and I watched him breathe a sigh of relief.

"You have everything situated?" He nodded and handed me his schedule. I scanned over it and smiled. "You have all the same classes as me."

"Really? Awesome." He opened up his bag, took out a notebook and turned towards me. "So what are we working on in here?" I smiled and started to explain the work packet. All our classes went pretty smoothly, other than the usual tormenting by Kurt and Darren. Brandon did do what he promised and that was distracting me from the terrorizing couple. We made it to lunch and I led Brandon around the lunch room, explaining all the choices that Dalton had to offer.

"So, are you going to tryout for the Warblers?"

"Warblers?"

"Pretty much, it's our version of Glee club."

"I don't know. I'm not big on performing in front of people."

"You were amazing last night, though."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Could you at least think about it?"

"Yeah, I can do that." I smiled, hoping that Brandon would join the Warblers. Lunch ended, along with the school, and Brandon seemed confused. "Now what?"

"Well, I have Warbler practice until five. For you, I guess you can go home."

"How would you get home, though?"

"I can always ask for a ride from someone else." I could see Brandon working something over in his mind and I thoroughly confused me. "Something up?"

"I'll take you home."

"I have Warbler practice, though. I wouldn't want you wait for me for three hours."

"I don't mind. I threw my guitar in the car before we left so I have time to work on my music." I went to argue but Brandon put his hand up. "You can't make me change my mind, Blaine. I'll see you after your Warbler practice." Brandon clapped me on the shoulder and I watched as he headed out to the parking lot. I just smiled and headed to the choir room.

**Brandon's Point of View**

I headed back to my car and popped open the hatch. As I was taking my blazer off, my cell phone buzzed.

_Hey, you done school? - K,T_

I smiled and sent my sister a reply.

_Yeah, just finished. I'm waiting for Blaine so I can take him home. - B.C_  
>I finished taking off my blazer and started on my tie before my phone buzzed again.<p>

_Mind if I stop by? Tyler wants to say hey and ask you about something. -K,T_

Why would Tyler want to talk to me about something? I shrugged it off and sent my reply.

_Sure. It shouldn't be too hard to find me. You do remember the car right? -B.C_

Since Kenley kept interrupting me trying to change, I decided to forgo changing and grabbed my guitar. I strummed it for a little while, waiting for Kenley and Tyler but my mind was always on Blaine. A silver Honda Element pulled up and I watched Kenley and Tyler get out of the car. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"I don't know, ask Tyler." Tyler rolled his eyes and gave me a handshake.

"Don't mind her, Brandon. I just wanted to see how you did on your first day."

"And?"

"How can you read me like that, man?" I just smiled and shrugged. "Alright, I was wondering if you had any ideas for my band's showcase coming up."

"Such as?"

"Songs, wardrobe, anything. We're drawing blanks."

"Why ask me?"

"You helped Kenley with all her dance recitals and stuff."

"True. Give me a minute to think." I began to strum again, hoping a few ideas would come to mind.

"Why don't you play something, Brandon?" I hesitated, still strumming.

_Just Shoot For The Stars _  
><em> If it Feels Right <em>  
><em> Then Aim For My Heart<em>  
><em> If you Feel Like <em>  
><em> And Take Me Away <em>  
><em> And Make it Okay <em>  
><em> I Swear I'll Behave <em>

_ You Wanted Control _  
><em> So We Waited <em>  
><em> I Put On a Show <em>  
><em> Now I Make it<em>  
><em> You Said I'm a Kid <em>  
><em> My Ego is Big <em>  
><em> I Don't Give a Shit <em>

_ And it Goes Like This_  
><em> Take Me By The Tongue <em>  
><em> And I'll Know You<em>  
><em> Kiss Me Till You're Drunk <em>  
><em> And I'll Show You All<em>

_ The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_ I Don't Need To Try To Control You _  
><em> Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em> With The Moves Like Jagger <em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_ Baby It's Hard _  
><em> When You Feel Like <em>  
><em> You're Broken And Scarred <em>  
><em> Nothing Feels Right <em>  
><em> But When You're With Me <em>  
><em> I'll Make You Believe<em>  
><em> That I've Got The Key (Oh! )<em>

_ So Get In The Car _  
><em> We Can Ride it<em>  
><em> Wherever You Want<em>  
><em> Get Inside it<em>  
><em> And You Want to Steer <em>  
><em> But I'm Shifting Gears <em>  
><em> I'll Take it From Here <em>  
><em> And it Goes Like This<em>  
><em> Take Me By The Tongue <em>  
><em> And I'll Know You<em>  
><em> Kiss Me Till You're Drunk <em>  
><em> And I'll Show You All<em>

_ The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_ I Don't Need To Try To Control You _  
><em> Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em> With The Moves Like Jagger <em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_ You Wanna Know_  
><em> How To Make Me Smile <em>  
><em> Take Control<em>  
><em> Own Me Just For The Night <em>  
><em> And If I Share My Secret<em>  
><em> You're Gonna Have To Keep it<em>  
><em> Nobody Else Can See This <em>

_ So Watch And Learn _  
><em> I Won't Show You Twice <em>  
><em> Head To Toe <em>  
><em> Oooh Baby Rub Me Right<em>

_ But If I Share My Secret_  
><em> You're Gonna Have To Keep it<em>  
><em> Nobody Else Can See This <em>

_ And it Goes Like This_  
><em> Take Me By The Tongue <em>  
><em> And I'll Know You<em>  
><em> Kiss Me Till You're Drunk <em>  
><em> And I'll Show You All<em>

_ The Moves Like Jagger_  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

_ I Don't Need To Try To Control You _  
><em> Look Into My Eyes and I'll Own You<em>  
><em> With The Moves Like Jagger <em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>  
><em> I've Got The Moves Like Jagger<em>

"Wow, Brandon." I turned my head to see Blaine, and what I can only assume were the rest of the Warblers, standing a few feet from my car. "That was amazing." My grip on my guitar tightened as I felt myself grow very nervous. A couple guys started to discuss something, tapping Blaine on the shoulder to include him in their discussion My feet were practically screaming at me to run but Kenley appeared behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Relax, B." I just nodded and took a deep breath. Blaine turned around and one of the guys stepped forward. He extended his hand out to me and smiled.

"Welcome to the Warblers." I shook his hand, slightly confused.

"But I didn't audition."

"Blaine told us you were interested. He led us out here to meet you and meet you, we did. That was an amazing performance."

"Thanks. So should I follow you guys back or something?"

"We're actually going to cut practice short today. Thad and I have some family matters to take care of and David has his hockey game tonight."

"Oh, okay."

"There is Warbler practice on Thursday. I'm Wes, by the way."

"I'm Brandon."

"Nice to meet you." Wes turned around to the other Warblers. "Practice is getting called early today, Warblers. You're free to go." Wes turned his attention back to me. "See you Thursday, Brandon." I just nodded and watched as he walked away. Blaine appeared in front of me with a smile on his face.

"I hope you don't mind that I did that. I just really wanted them to see your talent." I turned to Kenley, whispered something in her ear and turned my attention back to Blaine. "Brandon? Everything okay?" I handed Kenley my guitar and pulled Blaine in for a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, bringing him closer to me and deepening the kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away, leaving Blaine breathless and looking slightly confused.

"I don't mind at all, Blaine." Blaine motioned for me to come closer.

"Why did you kiss me in front of your sister? Won't she say something?"

"Not if I asked her nicely not to say something. Besides, I'm helping Tyler with his band showcase. She owes me."

"Heard that."

"You were supposed to." I walked back over to Kenley, Blaine in tow, and just smiled. "Since I don't have to wait anymore, want to just go back to the house and discuss your showcase, Tyler?"

"Yeah. Meet you two there." I led Blaine to my car, threw my guitar in the back and got in. "Oh, did you want to help Tyler with his showcase?" Blaine put his seat belt on as I started the car.

"Sure, it sounds fun." I smiled and was about to shift the car into reverse but Blaine grabbed my hand. "Are you sure your sister won't say anything?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Just relax, Blaine." I kissed his cheek, threw the car in reverse and headed home.

"Hey Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is your blazer?"

"In the back. I was going to change into my street clothes but Kenley kept interrupting me so I decided not to. Why?"

"You look really good like that." I just laughed and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I'm glad you think so, Blaine." As I pulled onto my street, I saw Tyler's Element already in our driveway. Thankfully, neither of my parents were home so I could show as much PDA with Blaine as I wanted to.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. I apologize for the fizzly ending; I ran out of steam, my apologies. As a side note, if you had any troubles imagining what Brandon looks like, I see him being a cross between Cam Gigandet and Lee DeWyze. Hot? Yes, I'm aware. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	6. The Accident

I'm back with chapter six. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea. The song 'Moves Like Jagger' belongs to it's rightful owner, not me.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This chapter may or may not test your heart rate. We shall see.

_Recap: Brandon experienced his first day at Dalton and found out that he had all the same classes as Blaine, how lucky. After school, Blaine had Warbler practice so Blaine decided to wait for him outside. Kenley and Tyler showed up at Dalton, needing some of Brandon's expertise on designing a showcase for Tyler's band. Brandon does an impromptu performance of 'Moves Like Jagger', impressing the Warblers enough to earn him in a spot in the Glee club.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

Brandon pulled into his driveway, parked and shut off his car. We got out of the car and headed inside.

"Hey you two, what took ya?"

"Haha, Tyler. I don't drive like a speed demon."

"I don't drive like that. Right, Kenley?"

"Course not. My fingernail impressions are in the seat because I got bored." I laughed along with Brandon and watched as Kenley gave Tyler a kiss. "I was kidding, babe. You drive just fine."

"You going to help me, Brandon?"

"Yeah, I'll help. I need _something_ though. I can't pull ideas out of thing air." Brandon walked into the living room but I stood my ground. Sensing that I wasn't right behind him, Brandon turned around to face me. "Come on, Blaine. They don't bite. Well, they don't bite other people anyway."

"Brandon!"

"What? You were the one that decided that you would get after it in _my_ room. I don't usually knock when entering my room." Kenley groaned and threw a pillow at Brandon's head. He skillfully dodged it and started to laugh. "Relax, Ken, I already forgave you." Brandon grabbed my hand and led me into the living room, sitting me down on the couch next to him.

"Will a setlist help, Brandon? That's really all we have at this point." Tyler handed Brandon a piece of paper and I watched his expression change as he scanned through the list.

"This is the music you guys want to showcase?"

"Well, yeah. Why? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Yeah. These songs are all ballads. You've got to break up the monotony with something in your face. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, makes sense." Tyler took the set-list back and grabbed a pen out of his pocket. "You've heard our music. What do you suggest we switch out?" For the next few hours, Brandon and Tyler went over the band's set-list. Kenley walked back into the living room around six and groaned.

"Oh my god, are you two done yet?" Neither Brandon or Tyler looked up so she walked over to them and snatched up the set-list, making them both scream at her. "Break time. You staying for dinner, Blaine?" I just nodded. "Cool. You know any good take-out around here?"

"Yeah. I can grab a menu from my house if you want."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll be right back." I walked to the door and heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Brandon behind me with a smile on his face.

"Mind if I tag along?" I smiled at him.

"Not at all. Come on." I led Brandon out his door and to my house. I checked the drawers in the living room and pulled out a few menus. "Here. I'm going to go get changed, okay?" Brandon nodded. "Whichever place you order from, I have what I order already circled. I'll pay you guys back later, honest."

"Don't worry about it, Blaine. Head over when you're done. I'll run these over to Kenley." I just nodded and watched Brandon leave as I headed to my room. I threw my bag on my bed and started to change out of my Dalton uniform. Once I was out of my uniform, I stood in front of my closet for about ten minutes trying to figure out a decent outfit to wear around Brandon. I finally picked out a forest green crew neck sweater, black jeans and dark green Vans. I was about to head back to Brandon's when I heard my phone go off in my bag. I searched through my bag for my phone and once I found it, I made a face at the unfamiliar number on the screen. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Blaine? It's Kenley. Has Brandon gotten a hold of you? It's been a while since he left to grab dinner."

"No. Did he say where he went? I can go check to see what's taking him so long."

"Would you mind? I'm getting worried."

"Yeah, I can do that. I'll let you know, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Blaine. I'll talk to later."

"Okay. Bye." I ended the call with Kenley and panic flooded through me. I quickly grabbed my jacket, and matching scarf, and headed out to my car. Thankfully, my car didn't give me too much hassle and I took off to the Chinese food restaurant Kenley had mentioned. As I pulled up, I saw Brandon's car in the parking lot. I pulled up next to it, parked and shut off my car. I was about to head inside when I heard Brandon's phone going off. Why wouldn't he be answering his phone. I checked on the other side of his car and my heart sank. Brandon was lying on the ground, unconscious and still in his Dalton uniform. I ran to his side and put his head in my lap. "Brandon! Wake up! Please, Brandon." I grabbed his phone, after five minutes of Brandon not responding, and dialed 911. After I dialed 911, I called Kenley.

"Brandon! Where are you?"

"It's Blaine, Kenley. I'm at the Chinese food restaurant and I found Brandon knocked out next to his car. I already called an ambulance so they should be here soon." My voice started to crack as I looked down at Brandon and saw that he still wasn't responding. "I can...give you directions if you'd like."

"It's okay, Blaine. Tyler has a GPS, we'll get there. Just relax. I'll call my parents and then let your parents know where you are."

"A-A-Alright. The ambulance just pulled up. I've got to go."

"Alright. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up Brandon's phone just as the paramedic walked up to me.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" I nodded, trying desperately not to cry too much in front of this paramedic. "We'll take care of him from here. You're welcome to ride in the ambulance." I just nodded as the paramedics put Brandon on a stretcher and put him in the back of the ambulance. I decided to ride in the ambulance and have someone pick up my car later. I couldn't bear to be away from Brandon, not now. The paramedics checked Brandon over and everything went fine until Brandon stopped breathing. The paramedics tried desperately to resuscitate him and succeeded after the fourth time. We arrived at the hospital where they wheeled Brandon out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I hung back and just waited, hoping to regain at least some kind of composure. I walked into the hospital, asked the clerk about Brandon and she pointed me in the right direction. I knocked on the door and once I heard someone say 'come in', I walked into the room. Th doctor stood up and tried to push me out of the room.

"I'm sorry you can't be in here if you aren't family."

"I found him."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Have you contacted his family?" I just nodded. "Alright. Would you like me to fill you in?"

"Yes, please."

"Have a seat. I'm Dr. Thomas, by the way." I sat down on the plastic chair and I knew this wasn't going to be good. "Mr. Beckham has three bruised ribs, one fractured rib and has sustained a concussion. Our guess is that he was beaten up severely. Were you there when it happened?" I wiped the oncoming tears away with my sleeve and shook my head.

"No. His sister had told me that he wasn't back from getting their dinner so I went to look for him and found him like that."

"Oh. Do you think there would be anyone who would want to hurt him?" I just shook my head. "I understand that you're in shock, Mr. Anderson. If his condition changes, don't hesitate to hit the call button." I just nodded and watched as the doctor left. Since there was no one else around, I decided to let the tears flow freely. There was a knock at the door so I wiped away the tears and got up to answer the door. Kenley practically engulfed me in a hug and I couldn't keep up the front anymore.

"Shh, Blaine." I heard footsteps but I didn't dare to look up to see who it was. "Was the doctor in here already?" I nodded and pulled away from Kenley.

"He said he has three bruised ribs, one fractured rib and a concussion." I looked up to see Brandon's parents not looking all that worried. "If you don't me asking, why don't you seem overly concerned?"

"Brandon plays hockey, Blaine. We kind of have gotten used to him getting hurt. We don't show it as much, anymore." Kenley kept stroking my hair in an attempt to calm me down but I knew I wasn't going to be calm until Brandon woke up. As if he could read my mind, Brandon began to stir. I stood up and hit the call button on the arm of the bed. A few minutes later, Brandon was fully awake and the doctor walked in a few seconds afterwards.

"Are you all the family?" Everyone nodded. "Has Mr. Anderson filled you in?" Everyone nodded again.

"Ugh. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Mr. Beckham. Mr. Anderson found you unconscious next to your car."

"What?" I watched as Dr. Thomas did a few tests on Brandon and Brandon didn't seem to want anything to do with him. "Blaine? Do you have any idea what happened?"

"I just found you, Brandon."

"Mr. Beckham, sit still please."

"No. I'm fine. Can I please go home?"

"Not until we've run a few tests." Brandon pushed the doctor out of his face and started to detach himself from the monitors.

"No. I'm fine. See? This isn't new to me. I play hockey." Brandon's parents didn't seem to phased by his behavior and Kenley still had a hold of me.

"Mr. Beckham, you don't seem to understand the severity of your condition."

"No! You don't understand that this isn't new to me. Let me guess, I have three bruised ribs, a fractured rib and a concussion. Sound about right?"

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said at least twice, I play hockey. I've had all these injuries before." The doctor just shook his head.

"If you think that you're healthy enough to leave then I can't stop you. Just take it easy, Mr. Beckham."

"Will do, doctor." The doctor had Brandon sign discharge papers before leaving the room.

"Brandon, must you make such a scene? He was just doing his job." Brandon slipped on his pants that looked to be stained with blood and slipped off the hospital gown, revealing his incredibly toned chest and stomach.

"I know that, mom, but I know my body." My phone went off in my pocket and I felt incredibly embarrassed.

"Excuse me." I walked out of the room and headed outside to answer my phone. "Hello?"

"How's your little boyfriend doing?"

"Who is this?" I checked the screen for a number and saw that it was Kurt's number. "I know that isn't you, Kurt."

"Not just a pretty face, are you Blaine? No, I'm not Kurt but I did do Kurt a favor and that was teach your little boyfriend a lesson. He makes another mistake and it'll only get worse." I was about to respond but the call ended. I groaned and almost threw my phone on the ground before I heard a voice behind me.

"Blaine? Everything okay?" I turned around to see Brandon behind me, wearing his Dalton tie and white Dalton shirt that was also stained with blood. I just sighed and put my phone in my pocket.

"No, I'm not fine. Where are your parents?"

"Chatting with the doctor. They're worried about my condition, even though I'm not."

"You should be worried, Brandon. You stopped breathing on the ride here." Brandon placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"I'll be fine, Blaine, honest. I'm more worried about you, though."

"I wasn't the one that was assaulted."

"How do you know I was assaulted?"

"Because whoever did it, just called me and warned me that if you made another mistake, it'll only get worse."

"Who the hell would want to hurt me? I just got here."

"I have no clue." Well, I had a clue but I didn't want to be wrong and get Brandon hurt again. I just hope that I'm not right.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Whew, that was a long one. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	7. Back Home

I'm back with chapter seven. This chapter will also be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> This chapter will get a tad steamy. They are teenagers so cut 'em some slack. Carry on : )

_Recap: Brandon drove Blaine to his house so he could help Tyler with his band's showcase. After a few hours of nonstop planning, Kenley made the boys stop and get dinner. While Blaine was getting changed out of his uniform, Brandon was getting assaulted by some mystery thug. After receiving a call from a worried Kenley, Blaine set out to find Brandon and find him he did; in a heap next to his car, bloodied and unconscious. Blaine called the paramedics and Brandon was rushed to the hospital. Brandon's family arrived as Brandon was waking up and everyone witnessed Brandon's freak-out on the doctor. Blaine received an anonymous phone call telling him that if Brandon makes another mistake, it was going to get much worse.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

I ended up hitching a ride back to the Chinese food restaurant with Kenley so I could get my car back home. I had some trouble getting my car started and thank goodness Kenley was there or it wouldn't have started. "Thanks, Kenley. I appreciate the help."

"Anytime, Blaine. It's the least I can do." I smiled and went to get in my car but Kenley stopped me. "I have a question for you, Blaine."

"What's up?"

"This might be a dumb question but I'm going to ask it anyway." I gave her a look and she continued. "Do you like my brother?" I froze. Sure I wanted to tell her the truth but it still felt too soon to admit anything to anyone else. "Well?"

I just sighed and figured I would take the verbal abuse. "Yes."

"Good." I did a double take, unsure of what I heard.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm glad you like him, Blaine. I would hate for him to have moved here and gotten ridiculed for being gay. He may not show it but it does hurt him when someone makes an insensitive comment. You should have seen him when someone had called him and his ex 'faggots' when they were walking down the street. We couldn't get him out of his room for a week." I found it hard to believe that someone like Brandon had that much of a fragile ego but it happens to the best of us. "Since I have a feeling you two are going to become an item, I only ask that you don't hurt him. He's a sweet kid and he's had too many jerks take advantage of him."

"I promise not to hurt him."

"Good. Well, we better get home before our phones start ringing."

"Good idea. Thanks again, Kenley." We both got in our respective cars and headed home. When I got home, the lights were off and that usually meant my parents were asleep. I pulled into my driveway, parked my car, shut it off and headed inside. I made as little noise as possible heading to my room, hoping not to wake my parents. I made it to my room, turned the light on and threw my keys on my bed. As I emptied my pockets in order to change out of my pants, my phone went off so I scrambled to get to it before it got too loud.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine." My heart jumped in my throat at the sound of Brandon's voice on the other line.

"Brandon! Hey, what's up? You okay?"

"As okay as I could be, seeing as I just got out of the hospital."

"Okay, that was a stupid question. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. Hey, look at your window." I looked at my window and saw Brandon waving at me. "Did you know you could see my room from here?"

"Actually, I did." I could feel my cheeks get hot with embarrassment but I didn't want to lie to him.

"Oh. You didn't happen to catch me changing last night did you?"

"Guilty. I'm sorry if that makes me seem like a creeper. I tried to look away but my hormones wouldn't let me."

"You trying to tell me you liked seeing me shirtless?"

"At the risk of sounding creepy, yes." After a few minutes of silence on the other line, I started to panic. "Brandon? You still there?" I looked into his room and didn't see him standing there. "Brandon! Where did you go?"

"I'm opening the back door."

"Why?"

"So you can come over." I glanced down at Brandon's yard and saw him waving me over. "Come on. My parents are still awake but I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Please?"

"Since you asked so politely, sure. Give me a minute to change my shirt. I got grease all over it from my car."

"I'll be waiting."

"O-o-okay. Bye."

"See you." I hung up my phone and furiously looked through my drawers to find a shirt quickly. I found a dark red t-shirt, threw it on and headed back outside. I met up with Brandon outside his back door and tried to see him in the dark but it was almost no use. "Can you see me, Blaine?"

"Barely." I felt someone grab my hand and lead me inside. I ended up in the Beckhams' kitchen, surrounded by boxes. Brandon closed the door behind me, apparently with enough force to dislodge a box and make it fall. Brandon caught the box before it landed on me and I was thankful.

"Sorry about that. You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Come on." Brandon grabbed my hand again and led me up to his room, closing the door behind me once we were both inside. "So, you can see my room pretty clearly room from your window huh?"

"Yeah." I hung my head in shame, knowing that I was stone cold busted for peeping on Brandon. "I honestly didn't-" I was cut off by Brandon's lips on mine as he pushed me up against his door. This was wrong; every moral fiber in my body was screaming at me to stop, to not take advantage of someone who _just_ got out of the hospital but my hormones got the better of me as I deepened the kiss. I put my hands on Brandon's hips, bringing him closer to me. As the kiss progressed, I slid my hands under his stained Dalton shirt, trying desperately to commit the feel of his skin to memory but my brain was too fogged by hormones to be productive. I ran my hands up his back until I got to the source of the discoloration I saw yesterday. I pressed my fingers into his back, making Brandon hiss into the kiss. I felt Brandon run his fingers through my hair and I could get definitely get used to that feeling. He pulled me away from the door, guided me towards the bed and pushed me on top of it when the back of my knees hit the edge. I fell onto the bed and soon after, Brandon eased himself onto his bed so he was hovering over me.

"Sorry if I'm acting too forward."

"You're fine. I don't mind."

"You may be saying that but your eyes tell a different story. Are you sure I'm not being too forward?" I swallowed my doubt and started to unbutton Brandon's Dalton shirt. I watched his blue eyes follow my hands as they unbuttoned his shirt and a smile graced his handsome face. Once the last button was undone, I pushed Brandon's shirt down his shoulders and helped him out of the shirt, throwing it carelessly on his floor. I pulled him in for another kiss, relishing the feeling of his warm skin against my shirt. I felt Brandon's hands at the hem of my shirt so I broke the kiss to see him practically pleading with me. "May I?" I nodded and watched Brandon smile as his hands pushed my shirt up and over my head, making it join Brandon's shirt on the floor. We both gasped as our bare chests touched when we went in for another kiss. Brandon's hand trailed up my side and I started to giggle because, well, it tickled. "Someone is ticklish." I smiled and ran my hands down Brandon's back, my fingers ghosting over that discoloration I saw before. "Want to know what it's from?" I just nodded. "I got into an accident on a 4-wheeler when I was 13. The 4-wheeler had caught on fire and I wasn't completely off of it and my back ended up getting burned."

"Did it get in the way of your hockey?"

"Stopped me for about eight months but I ended up playing again. Nothing can keep me from my hockey." I felt Brandon look me over and my cheeks got hot. "You okay?" I nodded but Brandon didn't seem convinced. "You seem worried about something. Is it about the way you look?" I nodded again. "Why?"

"You've been around shirtless hockey players. I'm no prize compared to them."

"Are you kidding me?" Brandon propped himself on his elbow and smiled at me. "You look...fantastic. Besides, most of those hockey players I've seen are big and bulky. You are...perfect." I blushed and looked away from Brandon.

"I'm far from perfect." I felt Brandon turn my head back to him.

"I've dated a few of those hockey players, Blaine. Trust me when I tell you that you're perfect." I smiled and gave Brandon another kiss, pushing him onto his back and lacing our hands together. I trailed my free hand down his right side, following the line of his body until I got to another imperfection. Brandon pulled away and sighed. "That one is..."

"Did someone do that to you?" He just nodded. I don't what came over me but I kissed a trail down Brandon's chest and made my way to the scar on his right side. When I was eye level with the scar, I looked up at Brandon and placed soft kisses on it which earned me a sigh and a soft moan. Before I returned to Brandon's face, I delicately licked a stripe over the scar and placed one more kiss on it before I returned to my position next to Brandon. "I would say that I'd never hurt you but-"

"Shh. That wasn't you. You didn't beat me up." Brandon wrapped his strong arms around me and brought me closer to him. "Blaine, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"You know how I said we should wait a few weeks until we went out on a real date, right?"

"Yeah."

"What if I told you that I didn't want to wait a few weeks?" I turned to look at Brandon, thinking that the different angle would make me hear him better. "What if I said...that I want to take you out on a date tomorrow night? What would you say?" I took a deep breath, trying to think of a good answer.

"I'd say...what time should I be ready?" I smiled when I saw the huge smile on Brandon's face. He hugged me tightly and gave me a deep kiss. He went to pull away but I pushed forward, still kissing him.

**Liam (Brandon's Dad)'s Point of View**

"Honey, are you aware that Brandon and Blaine are upstairs alone?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't bother you?" My wife put her book down and gave me a look.

"Liam, why does it bother you? Because it's Blaine or because it's a boy?" Damn, I hated when she was right. I just sighed.

"I don't mind that it's a boy and I certainly don't mind that it's Blaine but he was just in the hospital, dear. I don't want him pushing himself too hard."

"Uh huh. So you think him inviting Blaine over after his accident is going to make him push himself to hard?"

"They're still teenagers."

"Blaine isn't like that, I can tell. Besides, I'd be happy for Brandon and not worrying about him. Blaine is a great kid and Brandon deserves that, especially after the last boyfriend he had." Anger flashed behind my eyes at the mention of Brandon's last boyfriend. His last boyfriend was an abusive jerk that used to beat my son just because he could. Needless to say, I was thrilled when Brandon finally was rid of him. "You get everything situated with your new practice, dear?"

"Yes. It should be ready to open in two days."

"Good thing some of your staff decided to work for you all the way from Cincinnati."

"Yeah, good thing. Well, I'm calling it. Good night, dear." I gave my wife a kiss on the cheek and turned my bedside light out. "Love you."

"Good night and love you too, dear." She still kept her light on, though. I just smiled but in the back of my head I was still worried about Brandon. Hopefully, Blaine will be his last boyfriend.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, to some degree at least. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	8. Wake Up In The Morning Next To You

I'm back with chapter eight. This chapter will also be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Blaine told Kenley that he liked Brandon and didn't get the reaction he anticipated but he wasn't going to argue. When Blaine went home, Brandon called him and asked him if he wanted to come over. Blaine couldn't say no and headed to Brandon's house. Once he was there, the two teenagers proceeded to make out in Brandon's room. When they were on Brandon's bed, Brandon decided to explain the discoloration on his back that Blaine saw earlier and a scar on his right side. after he had explained those two things, Brandon admitted that he couldn't wait a few weeks to date Blaine and that he wanted to take him out tomorrow night. Downstairs, Brandon's father was hoping that Blaine would be Brandon's last boyfriend.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

I awoke to a strange alarm going off and opened my eyes to find myself in a strange room. I was about to panic when I looked down and saw Brandon's arm wrapped around me with Brandon snuggled into my back. I smiled and squeezed Brandon's hand. "Hey, your alarm is going off."

"I know. I just really don't want to move."

"Well, tough because I have to get back home and get ready for school. Not like you won't see me all day anyway."

"Not shirtless and in my bed." Brandon just squeezed me, not letting me get up. I just groaned and stopped struggling, earning my freedom once I stopped. "All you had to do was stop, Blaine." Brandon pressed a kiss to the back of my neck and rolled himself out of his bed, walking over to his empty closet and getting another Dalton uniform out. In the light, it was clear to see all the bruises from all the punishment he had received last night. I frowned as I put my shirt back on, feeling terrible and as if I had done it to him myself. He turned around, still buttoning his shirt and I knew he could tell I wasn't okay. "Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

"No. Everything's good. I should get back home. I probably take longer to get ready." I went to leave but Brandon put himself between me and the door. "Come on, Brandon, I don't want to be late."

"I'ts 5:30. I doubt you'll be late." I went to leave again but Brandon stopped me. "Why can't you just tell me, Blaine? I would like to think that you could trust me by now."

"I know I can trust you but..."

"But what?" I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I feel like I did that to you."

"What do you mean? I know you didn't do it." I sat back down on Brandon's bed and hung my head.

"Before you left the hospital, when I went outside, I had gotten a call from Kurt's phone. It wasn't Kurt because Kurt couldn't pull off that kind of a manly voice if he tried."

"Yeah, he seems a bit dainty." I just looked at Brandon. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well, whoever it was had told me that if you made another mistake it will only get worse...afterhecalledyoumyboyfriend."

"What was that last bit?"

"He called you my boyfriend." I kept my gaze to the ground, hoping to avoid embarrassing myself.

"Hmm."

"What hmm?"

"I kind of like the sound of that, actually." I looked up at Brandon, unsure that he just said what I thought he said. "What? That a problem?" I watched Brandon sit next to me with a smile on his face. "You already know how I feel about you, Blaine. Forgive me if saying that being called your boyfriend has a nice ring to it and I hope it will happen."

"Are you always so proper with your sentences?"

"Did it impress you?" I just laughed.

"It did, actually."

"Then I can be as proper as you want me to be." He looked at his alarm clock and stood up. "Especially in my uniform at Dalton Academy. We should get moving if we don't want to be late."

"You're right. I should head home."

"Want me to take you to school, Blaine?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Brandon walked towards me and gave me a soft kiss. "I'll see you in a bit." Brandon nodded and I headed back to my house.

_**At School**_

Brandon and I made it to school in one piece and soon explained to our teachers why we didn't do our homework from the other night. After their questions, they gave us a chance to make it up tonight. We were in Mr. Jensen's history class, working on our assignment, when I felt someone standing behind me. I sighed and knew who it was. "Yes, Kurt?"

"You're getting better, Blaine. What's with you two today? You act like something happened."

"Something did and whoever did it, called me from your cell phone. Wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" I turned around, anger evident in my eyes but it didn't phase Kurt.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes and turned around but Kurt only moved closer. "But if I did, I'd keep a very close watch on your little boyfriend." I felt someone move next to us but I couldn't tell who it was.

"It would go without saying, Kurt, that you need to back off before I put you and your boyfriend in the hospital. Don't you think?"

"I would say so." Kurt backed off and headed to his seat next to Darren, immediately whispering something to him and turning his attention to his work.

"You okay, Blaine?" I just nodded. "Don't worry about them."

"I'm not. I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

I sighed. "I'll tell you at lunch, okay?" Brandon nodded and I felt relieved that he dropped the subject for now. We made it through to lunch and I suddenly started to get nervous. Brandon and I picked up some lunch and sat in a corner by ourselves, hoping to get some privacy. We started to eat our lunch in silence and I knew I would have to speak up about my worry with Brandon. I cleared my throat, succesfully getting Brandon's attention.

"What's up, Blaine?"

"I wanted to tell you...why I was worried about you." Brandon turned in his chair so that he was facing me. "The call I got, when you were in the hospital, had told me that if you made another mistake it will only get worse. If this person is who I think it is, you're in serious danger."

"Who does it sound like?"

"Some football player Kurt has wrapped around his little finger." Brandon laughed and took a swig of his drink.

"Blaine, the dude is a football player. I'm not scared of him." I furrowed my brow in confusion, earning a squeeze of my hand from Brandon. "I play hockey, Blaine, we are encouraged to fight."

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	9. Road Trip

Welcome back for chapter nine. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Blaine woke up in Brandon's bed and after wrestling with each other, they took off to Dalton Academy. They ran into Kurt and Darren, of course, and the terrible twosome began bugging Blaine and Brandon again. Brandon managed to drive them away but Blaine seemed a bit distant. He told Brandon that he'd explain his attitude and when he did, Brandon just laughed. When asked why he laughed, Brandon replied with "Blaine, the dude is a football player. I'm not scared of him. I play hockey, Blaine, we are encouraged to fight."  
><em>

**Something Like You **

I smiled at Brandon and we finished our lunch in peace. The rest of the school day went pretty well, even better since Kurt and Darren backed off. Brandon drove us home and we started on our homework from the other night. We finished our old homework and were about to start tonight's work when Brandon's cell phone rang. He answered it and he sounded excited to hear from whoever it was. He asked the person on the other end to hang on and turned towards me. "Hey, Blaine, did you want to go out tonight? We'll be home at a reasonable hour, I promise." He smiled widely at me and I couldn't bring myself to say no.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

"Outside of Cincinatti." He continued talking to whoever was on the other line and then hung up after a few minutes. "Would you hate it if I said it was a surprise?"

"Not at all. Should we change?"

"Good idea. Meet back here in ten minutes?" I nodded and took off for my house to change. I changed into a red long sleeve shirt, dark jeans and a pair of black sneakers. I checked my reflection in the mirror and headed back to Brandon's house to meet back up with him. I knocked on the door and waited until the door opened up, revealing Brandon standing there with a smile. "Welcome back, Blaine. You ready?" I nodded, not wanting my nerves to get the better of me. "Let's go, then."

"Your parents know where you're going?"

"Yes, and they are perfectly okay with it. Let's head out, Blaine." I followed Brandon to his car and hopped into the passenger seat. Brandon grabbed a hat out of the backseat and I laughed a little bit. "What?"

"Nothing. That looks really good on you." Brandon beamed at me and started to back out of the driveway.

"Thanks. I try." Brandon took off towards the highway and turned on his radio as soon as we hit the actual highway. "Hope you don't mind Katy Perry, Blaine. She's kind of my favorite singer."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

"She's my favorite, too."

"Awesome! Mind if we sing a little on the way there?"

"I don't mind at all." I felt my cheeks get hot, even though I was acting fairly confident. There was just something about Brandon that had me giddy as a schoolgirl. Blaine put in a CD that I couldn't see the cover of and smiled at me. The first song came on and I laughed; it was Hot n Cold by Katy Perry.

_You change your mind_  
><em> Like a girl changes clothes<em>  
><em> Yeah you, PMS<em>  
><em> Like a bitch<em>  
><em> I would know<em>

_ And you over think_  
><em> Always speak<em>  
><em> Cryptically<em>

_ I should know_  
><em> That you're no good for me<em>

_ [CHORUS]_  
><em> Cause you're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em> You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em> You're in then you're out<em>  
><em> You're up then you're down<em>  
><em> You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em> It's black and it's white<em>  
><em> We fight, we break up<em>  
><em> We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em> (you) You don't really want to stay, no<em>  
><em> (but you) But you don't really want to go-o<em>  
><em> You're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em> You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em> You're in then you're out<em>  
><em> You're up then you're down<em>

_ We used to be_  
><em> Just like twins<em>  
><em> So in sync<em>  
><em> The same energy<em>  
><em> Now's a dead battery<em>  
><em> Used to laugh bout nothing<em>  
><em> Now you're plain boring<em>

_ I should know that_  
><em> You're not gonna change<em>

_ [CHORUS]_

_ Someone call the doctor_  
><em> Got a case of a love bi-polar<em>  
><em> Stuck on a roller coaster<em>  
><em> Can't get off this ride<em>

_ You change your mind_  
><em> Like a girl changes clothes<em>

_ [CHORUS 2:]_  
><em> Cause you're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em> You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em> You're in then you're out<em>  
><em> You're up then you're down<em>  
><em> You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em> It's black and it's white<em>  
><em> We fight, we break up<em>  
><em> We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em> You're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em> You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em> You're in then you're out<em>  
><em> You're up then you're down<em>  
><em> You're wrong when it's right<em>  
><em> It's black and it's white<em>  
><em> We fight, we break up<em>  
><em> We kiss, we make up<em>  
><em> (you) You don't really want to stay, no<em>  
><em> (but you) But you don't really want to go-o<em>  
><em> You're hot then you're cold<em>  
><em> You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em> You're in then you're out<em>  
><em>Y<em>_ou're up then you're down, down... _

Brandon and I ended up laughing by the time the song ended. "I honestly never knew I could have this much fun singing in a car."

"You've never done it before, Blaine."

"Everyone can hear me in my car."

"That's true but you shouldn't be afraid of singing, Blaine. You have an amazing voice. Share it." I felt my cheeks get hot and I looked out the window with a big goofy grin on my face. Things are definitely start to look up for me.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I have no idea if Katy Perry is Blaine's favorite singer but she is now. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon._  
><em>


	10. Surprise For Blaine

Welcome back for chapter ten. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. Enjoy...or don't, that's cool too.  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. I do not own Get It Shawty by Lloyd. That is his and rightfully his; I'm just borrowing it.

_Recap: Blaine and Brandon finished school and went back to Brandon's house. After they finished their homework, Brandon called one of his friends and invited Blaine to join him with his friends at a surprise location.  
><em>

**Something Like You **

Brandon drove for about an hour before he slowed down to a strange looking warehouse building. I looked at Brandon with a confused look on my face and he laughed. "Where are we, Brandon?"

"You'll see in a minute. Trust me." Brandon smiled and pulled into the parking lot, parking his car and getting out. "Come on, Blaine." I hesitated in getting out of the car but my hesitation disappeared when Brandon grabbed my hand to lead me inside. My jaw dropped when I saw that we were at a roller rink, filled with kids our age and some adults. "You like it, Blaine?"

"I...love it." Brandon beamed and led me towards the wall of skates. I told the manager my shoe size and he handed me the right skates. Brandon grabbed his own skates and took me to a bench to change our shoes.

"I have a surprise for you, Blaine."

"Really? What is it?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." He winked at me and I swallowed hard. I heard a familiar song start to play on the radio and watched as Blaine skated over to the actual rink, joining people who looked like strangers to me but it looked like Brandon knew them.

_This is a..._  
><em> J Lack track man<em>

_ I guess I can let this woman slip away_  
><em> 'cause I got my eye on you<em>  
><em> I see you lookin' over your shoulder<em>  
><em> Let me make my way over<em>  
><em> Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'?<em>  
><em> Your body lookin' right<em>  
><em> You're the type I like and I'm pursuin'<em>  
><em> Can I get a little closer?<em>  
><em> So I can get to know you and exchange names and things<em>  
><em> Before the night is over<em>

_ All I really want is_  
><em> For you to back it up<em>  
><em> Go on and put your weight on it<em>  
><em> 'cause it's alright<em>  
><em> Do what you wanna<em>  
><em> Make me believe you<em>  
><em> I wanna see you<em>

_ Get it shawty_  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>

_ I guess if I can let the night just drift away_  
><em> So baby what you're gonna do?<em>  
><em> 'cause I don't wanna lose it<em>  
><em> Come on keep it movin'<em>  
><em> Excuse me miss lady, how you doin'<em>  
><em> Your body lookin' right,<em>  
><em> You're the type I like and I'm pursuin'<em>  
><em> Can I get a little closer?<em>  
><em> So I can get to know you and exchange names and things<em>  
><em> Before the night is over<em>

_ All I really want is_  
><em> For you to back it up<em>  
><em> Go on and put your weight on it<em>  
><em> 'cause it's alright<em>  
><em> Do what you wanna<em>  
><em> Make me believe you<em>  
><em> I wanna see you<em>

_ Get it shawty_  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>

_ [Yung Joc:]_  
><em> Ey ey shimmy shimmy coco puff<em>  
><em> You should get to know Joc<em>  
><em> I pull up in that hard top<em>  
><em> I bet I make your heart stop<em>  
><em> The life I lead<em>  
><em> I pop the trunk<em>  
><em> I can buy you gifts<em>  
><em> When they wanna hate<em>  
><em> Oh shawty won't you slide with me<em>  
><em> Cl5 50<em>  
><em> Inhale the freshness the essence of leather wood jumping<em>  
><em> It's gonna be a late night<em>  
><em> I'll show you what I taste like<em>  
><em> Love's got no break lights<em>  
><em> Jaws like a great white<em>

_ All I really want is_  
><em> For you to back it up<em>  
><em> Go on and put your weight on it<em>  
><em> 'cause it's alright<em>  
><em> Do what you wanna<em>  
><em> Make me believe you<em>  
><em> I wanna see you<em>

_ Get it shawty_  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>  
><em> Get it shawty<em>

I watched him skate onto the rink, with his 'friends' in tow, and it looked as if they were all singing along with the music. I squinted my eyes and saw that they actually were singing along with the music, putting on a performance for the crowd at the rink. I didn't know Brandon's voice could sound that good at that pitch but it was...perfect. I was amazed at how graceful Brandon was skating, like it was truly natural to him. Then he pulled a fast one and started dancing, doing backflips and splits as if he was wearing sneakers. My breath caught in my throat as Brandon jumped in the air and came down really slowly, grinding on the rink floor instead of slamming down on it like I thought he would. The song ended and everyone clapped as Brandon and his friends took a bow in the middle of the rink. Brandon skated over to me just as I finished tying my laces, a smile plastered on his face and looking a little out of breath. "How'd you like that, Blaine?"

"That was amazing, Brandon."

"Well thanks, Blaine. Oh, you have to meet my friends. Guys, come here." Brandon's four friends skated in front of me and I felt a little overwhelmed but they had to be okay if they were just performing with Brandon. "This is Ray, we call him Pitbull for obvious reasons." Brandon pointed to a guy with a shaved head and sunglasses on who looked eerily like Pitbull. "Guy with the fedora is Nate." Nate waved and I politely waved back. "Guy in the orange t-shirt is Zack and the last guy is Ethan. Guys, this is Blaine."

"This is the guy you were-"

"Yes, this is him." I turned to Brandon and smiled.

"What were you doing, Brandon?"

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. Oh, if you need a reference for dancing on skates just look up Breaksk8. : )_  
><em>


	11. Hanging With The Guys

Welcome back for chapter eleven. This chapter will be in Brandon's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Brandon took Blaine to one of his favorite places and introduced him to some of his friends, after serenading him with 'Get it Shawty' by Llloyd.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

"What were you doing, Brandon?" Damn, I was busted.

"I was kind of talking to my friends about you." Nate stepped forwards and clapped a hand on my back. I groaned, knowing full well that he was not going to go easy on me.

"He was gushing about you, Blaine. He kind of sounded like one of those love sick girls you always hear about in songs."

"Gee, thanks Nate. I'll remember that."

"You do that, B." I roll my eyes and slip out from Nate's grip, turning my attention to Pitbull.

"Hey, Pitbull, how are you and your girl doing?"

"We're doing real good. Five years and still strong, baby." I laughed; Pitbull always took his nickname to heart, all the time. "Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"You skate at all?"

"Not particularly. I'm not that athletic, like at all."

"Get out. Really?" Blaine shook his head and Pitbull looked at me. "You usually go for the athletic type, bro."

"And you remember what happened when I did." Pitbull got a serious look on his face and I just nodded. "So you know exactly why I'm steering clear of the athletes." I glanced up at Blaine, who tilted his head at me but I just shook my head. "Anyone hungry?" Five yeahs told me that I should grab some food. "I'll be back, guys."

**Blaine's Point of View**

I watched Brandon walk away and it was painfully obvious that something was looming over his head. Before I could ask about it, Brandon's friends surrounded me and just stared at me. The pressure was unbelievable and I cracked immediately. "May I help you?"

"You better not hurt him, Blaine."

"What?"

"Brandon. Do. Not. Hurt. Him."

"I would never do that, ever. Why is everyone so wound up about that? First, it was his sister and now it's you guys." They all backed off at the mention of Kenley. "What?"

"Kenley has been on you about this?" I nodded. "She actually talked to you?"

"Yes. Is that strange?"

"After Brandon's last boyfriend, she's been-"

"Bitchy." Zack finished Nate's sentence and I was thoroughly confused. Zack took a deep breath and looked at the other three before continuing. "Brandon's last relationship was rough, to say the least. Everyone's guard shot up after it ended and we're always afraid that whoever comes next is going to do the same thing to him."

"Rough?"

"Very. There really isn't a word for it, Blaine. We-"

"Are done talking about it." All of us looked over at Brandon who was carrying a lot of food and had a very annoyed expression on his face. The four guys scattered and converged on the food Brandon put on the table, while Brandon walked over to me. "I know you didn't start it, Blaine, but I kind of don't like when people talk about what happened behind my back. I'll tell you one day, alright?"

"Alright. I'm sorry for pushing the subject. It's just quite a few people have mentioned it and it was a little frustrating."

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything."

"That's not necessary, Brandon."

"Even if I wanted to?"

"Then I guess I can't stop you." Brandon smiled at me and we both joined the guys at the table, where most of the food was already gone.

"Geez guys. Next time, tell me you want two of everything. It'll last longer." We finished up the food and threw it away. As soon as the trash was gone, the four guys resumed their positions on the rink. Brandon looked at me and noticed my hesitation. "I'll help you, if you want to skate that is."

"I'm just scared I'm going to fall."

"Everyone falls, Blaine. It's if you get back up that really matters. Lace up and I'll teach you." There was something about the way Brandon said 'lace up' that sent a shiver down my spine. I put my skates on, balanced myself and shuffled my way over to Brandon. I almost fell but Brandon grabbed me, laughing softly. "Whoa. Careful. I got you." I looked up at Brandon and he just smiled at me, making me feel butterflies in my stomach. "Nice and slow, okay?" I simply nodded and tried to mimic Brandon's movements as he led me to the rink. I was amazed that Brandon could skate so well, even backwards! I almost fell a few times but with Brandon right there, I never really hit the ground like I thought I would. We made it few times around before I noticed the guys surrounding the DJ booth, looking at me and Brandon with smiles on their faces.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think they are up to?" I tilted my head towards the guys and he just shook his head, laughing.

"Getting me into trouble, most likely."

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


	12. Another Performance

Welcome back for chapter twelve. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Also, I do not own the song Larger Than Life. It belongs to the Backstreet Boys.

_Recap: Blaine was getting grilled by Brandon's friends about how he was going to treat Brandon. Brandon stopped their conversation and the guys dispersed, leaving Brandon alone with Blaine. While they were alone, Brandon explained to Blaine that he didn't like when people talked behind his back and that he would explain everything to him in due time.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

Brandon and I continued to skate around the rink, very slowly because I was still scared, and we eventually made our way to the rest of the guys who just left the DJ booth. Brandon let go of my hand and sped up to catch up with them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Us? Not a thing, B."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." I smiled and tried to keep my balance around the turn. I watched Brandon's face change as he heard the song change in the rink and he just looked at his friends. "Really, guys?"

"You know the drill, B. Like you don't want to show off for your boyfriend, anyway." I turned my head so fast that I ended up falling on my butt up against the wall. Brandon's friends just smiled at me. "It happens to everyone, Blaine. Don't sweat it." Brandon skated over to me and helped me up with a smile on his face.

"You okay?" I nodded.

"I'm okay. So I get to see you perform again?" Brandon laughed.

"It would appear that way. I hope you enjoy it, Blaine." Brandon skated towards the other guys where the gathered around and started 'talking' to each other.

_I may run and hide_  
><em>When you're screamin' my name, alright<em>  
><em>But let me tell you now there are prices to fame, alright<em>

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

_Looking at the crowd_  
><em>And I see your body sway, c'mon<em>  
><em>Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon<em>

_'Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

_Yeah, that's right_

_All of your time spent keeps us alive_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

_Yeah, every time we're down_  
><em>Yeah, you can make it right<em>  
><em>Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life<em>

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_  
><em>How your love's affecting our reality?<em>  
><em>Every time we're down<em>  
><em>You can make it right<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger<em>  
><em>And that makes you larger than life<em>

Leave it to Brandon and his friends to modernize a 90's song, hell even make it sexy. I smiled at the fact that out of the group of guys, Brandon was made into the 'Nick Carter' of the group. Everyone clapped once they were finished and they all took a bow. I made my way back to a the benches and I sat down to give my feet a break from skating. Brandon skated over to the wall and motioned for me to come closer to him so I got off my butt and slowly made my way over to him. "So, what did you think?"

"You guys looked great out there."

"Thanks. Just let me know when you want to head back." I groaned and Brandon laughed at me.

"Do we have to? I mean, your friends are awesome and this place is amazing. I don't even want to leave." Brandon was about to say something when Nate skated next to him.

"He thinks we're awesome?" Brandon smiled and nodded at him. "Score! Hey guys, Blaine thinks we're awesome!" I watched the four of them high five each other and jump around.

"Don't mind them. They act like fools sometimes."

"And yet you hang out with us, B. What does that say about you?"

"That says that I'm clinically insane, Nate." Nate clapped his hand on Brandon's back and kissed his temple, making me tilt my head.

"We love you too, B." Nate looked past me and smirked. "Now if you two lovely gentleman will excuse me, there's a honey over there and I really want to meet her."

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


	13. Slow Song

Welcome back for chapter thirteen. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Also, I do not own I'll Be; that is Edwin McCain's song and I'm only borrowing it for this chapter.

_Recap: Blaine got to witness Brandon perform another song with his friends at the skating rink. When Brandon told him to let him know when he wants to go home, he asked if he really had to go home.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

Brandon and I watched Nate walk over to some blonde girl and basically flirt with her in the most obvious ways. Brandon leaned over to me, close enough for me to feel his breath on my ear. "How long before she turns him down, do you think?"

"Five minutes?" Brandon laughed and hopped up onto the wall.

"Alright, ye of little faith. He's actually good with the ladies but I admit he comes on a little too strong in the beginning."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Nah, he left her after he found out she cheated on him with his brother." Ouch. "Yeah, he's been heartbroken for about a year now. I just hope he can find someone worth his time."

"Why did he kiss you, Brandon?" _Okay, that sounded way less jealous sounding in my head. _

"He's affectionate, I'll be honest, and that only gets worse when he drinks. Don't sweat it, Blaine. He's not gay, he's just affectionate." Brandon smiled at me and everything else just faded in the background. There was just something about Brandon that made me feel at peace, every time he looked at me. I never knew a feeling like that could exist. "Want to skate some more? I promise, I'll keep it slow so I don't lose you." I smiled and nodded, taking Brandon's extended hand and heading back onto the rink. I watched Pitbull skate over to the DJ booth and talk to the DJ, all the while glancing at me and Brandon. I scrunched my face in confusion and Brandon squeezed my hand, making me look at him. "What's up?"

"Do you know what Pitbull is doing?" Brandon looked and just shrugged.

"No clue." As we continued to skate, the lights in the rink went dim and a disco ball was lowered in the center of the rink. "Oh, now I know what he did."

"What did he do?"

"Requested a slow song. They always dim the lights and get the disco ball out for slow songs." I nodded my understanding and listened for what song the DJ decided to play.

_The strands in your eyes._  
><em>That color them wonderful,<em>  
><em>stop me,they steal my breath.<em>  
><em>Emeralds fill mountains<em>  
><em>thrust toward the sky never revealing<em>  
><em>their depth.<em>

_Tell me that we belong together._  
><em>Dress it up with the trappings of love.<em>  
><em>I'll be captivated.<em>  
><em>I'll hang from your lips,<em>  
><em>instead of the gallows of heartache<em>  
><em>that hang from above.<em>

_I'll be your crying shoulder._  
><em>I'll be love suicide.<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older.<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest thing in your life.<em>

_Rain falls angry on the_  
><em>Tin roof as we lie awake<em>  
><em>In my bed you're my<em>  
><em>Survival you're my<em>  
><em>Living proof my love is<em>  
><em>Alive not dead<em>

_Tell me that we belong_  
><em>Together dress it up<em>  
><em>With the trappings of<em>  
><em>Love I'll be captivated<em>  
><em>I'll hang from your lips<em>  
><em>Instead of the gallows<em>  
><em>Of heartache that hang from above.<em>

_I'll be your crying shoulder._  
><em>I'll be love suicide.<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older.<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest thing in your life.<em>

_I've been dropped out,_  
><em>burned up,fought my way<em>  
><em>back from the dead.<em>  
><em>Tuned in,turned on,remembering<em>  
><em>the things that you said.<em>

_I'll be your crying_  
><em>Shoulder I'll be love suicide.<em>  
><em>I'll be better when I'm older.<em>  
><em>I'll be the greatest thing in your<em>  
><em>life. [repeat x2]<em>

_The greatest thing in your life.  
><em>

I blushed when I realized that Brandon was singing along with the music _and_ holding my hand the entire time. PDA was something that was foreign to me, especially being gay. There are still those people that give you death glares and that honestly frightens me. I shook of my thoughts, just in time to stop before I ran into Pitbull who was coming towards us.

"You like?"

"Nice choice, Pit."

"Anytime, B. Did you like it, Blaine?" I nodded, feeling my shyness overcome me again. "Good to know. Hey, Brandon."

"Yeah, Pit?"

"My lady and I are having a party this weekend. You are invited and she said you can bring a guest, which I'm guessing is going to be Blaine."

"Who else would it be?" I smiled and felt my cheeks flush. "What time?"

"Around two. Give me a holler if you're coming or not."

"Will do, Pit." Pitbull looked past us and sighed.

"Alright. Well, let me go grab Nate. He seems to have found himself some trouble with the ladies."

"What else is new?"

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


	14. One For The Road

Welcome back for chapter fourteen. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them. Also, I do not own the song 'Don't Wanna Go Home'; it belongs to Jason Derulo.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> There is a bit of gay-bashing towards the end. You have been warned.

_Recap: Blaine and Brandon headed back onto the rink where Pitbull had requested a slow song for Brandon to skate with Blaine to. Pitbull asked if the two boys liked his requests and they said yes and thanked him. After they thanked him, Pitbull took off to help Nate who was getting into some girl trouble.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

After a few rounds around the rink, Brandon and I sat down to chat for a bit away from the boys. It seemed as if they were always somewhere, never quite giving us a moment to ourselves. "So you grew up around this place, Brandon?"

"I discovered it in middle school so I've known the people here about half my life."

"Wow." Brandon smiled at me and I felt my face get hot again.

"Do I sound obsessed to you, Blaine?"

"About what?"

"Hockey, skating, anything in general."

"Not at all. You're passionate about it and you love doing it. I don't see anything wrong with that." I looked up just in time to see Brandon give me a kiss on the cheek, making my skin feel like it was on fire. "You wanna know something, Brandon?"

"What's up?"

"I envy you." Brandon laughed and licked his lips, making me stare at him even more.

"Why's that? I'm nobody special."

"You're just so perfectly okay with expressing yourself..."

"Because I'm gay?" I nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. "I don't know how to explain that, really. It's just the way I am."

"When...did you know?"

"Between 5th and 6th grade."

"Was it hard?"

"At first but with the help of my family, it got easier over time. Sure, the teachers and other kids were kind of leery but they knew I was still the same kid so things smoothed out after a year."

"I guess it's different in a big city."

"People aren't okay with being gay here?"

"Certain people aren't but everyone else is indifferent and I think that is worse than hate."

"True." I watched Brandon look behind me, as if checking something. "Want some food? I know the guys ate most of it. I can't help them being pigs." I laughed and stood up.

"Sure." Brandon and I walked over to the concession stand where we ordered wings, nachos and hot dogs. We sat down and started to eat our, I guess it could be called dinner. "So, I know that your parents are a dentist and a real estate agent but what does your sister do?"

"For now, she's working as a personal trainer at some gym around here but she's waiting on a call back from someone in New York about being a choreographer."

"She dances?"

"Oh yeah. She's phenomenal at it and I'm not saying that because she's my sister."

"How long has she been dancing?"

"As long as I've been playing hockey so since she was 4 or 5."

"Wow. She must be really good then."

"Understatement." I laughed and we continued to eat our food until we heard Nate getting closer to us, ultimately plopping in the booth next to Brandon. "What's up, Nate?"

"Nothing. Just got shot down, again. Oh good, you got me food to drown my sorrows in." Nate pulled the basket with the wings in it in front of him and started to dig in.

"Help yourself." Brandon clapped a hand on Nate's back and smiled at him. "You'll find someone, Nate. Give it some time."

"Please, Brandon. Don't play with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not nearly as lucky as you or Pitbull, for that matter."

"Lucky?"

"You found Blaine didn't you? That took, what, a whole day? Face it, Rebecca was my only shot and that was blown all to hell." Brandon went to say something but Pitbull walked up behind Nate and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Knock it off, Nate. She was a dog anyway." Pitbull looked at me. "She had easy stamped all over her forehead and," He turned back to Nate. "That is not what you want or need. Don't worry, man, you'll find someone." Nate sighed.

"You're right, Pitbull."

"I know I am. Now, clean up and let's go. These kids have school tomorrow and I want to get one last performance in tonight."  
>Nate popped up out of the seat and a smile broke out on his face.<p>

"Why didn't you say so?" Nate grabbed Brandon's hand and pulled him up over the booth, pretty much dropping Brandon on his butt on the other side.

"Ouch! You certainly came around, Nate."

"I sure did! Now rub some dirt on it and let's go!" Brandon rolled his eyes and stood up to head to the rink but I grabbed his hand.

"Are you alright, Brandon?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Pitbull's right, though. We need to be heading home soon so we have enough time for homework." I groaned, making Brandon laugh. "We'll listen to Katy Perry on the way back if you want."

"That makes it a little better, I guess." Brandon beamed at me and kissed me softly before he skated back to the rink. As the guys were figuring out what song to do, I cleaned up the mess we made from dinner and returned the tray before I headed back over to my shoes. I changed back into my shoes, returned them and sat back down on the bench to watch Brandon perform again. When I heard the music start up, I started to laugh.

_Check that out check that out_  
><em> That's my song that's my song<em>  
><em> Where my drinks I've been waiting much too long much too long<em>  
><em> And this girl in my lap passing out, she's a blonde<em>  
><em> The last thing on my mind is going home<em>

_ From the window to the wall_  
><em> This club is jumping til tomorrow<em>  
><em> Is it daylight or is it nighttime<em>  
><em> 1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4<em>  
><em> We gon' tear the club up til<em>

_ Ayo me say day oh_  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em> Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em> Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>  
><em> Let the club shut down<em>  
><em> We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Burn it down<em>  
><em> To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

_ We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over_  
><em> Errbody jumping on the sofa sofa<em>  
><em> Standing on the chairs<em>  
><em> Standing on the bars<em>  
><em> No matter day or night I'm shining<em>  
><em> B***h I'm a star<em>

_ From the window to the wall_  
><em> This club is jumping til tomorrow<em>  
><em> Is it daylight or is it nighttime<em>  
><em> 1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4<em>  
><em> We gon' tear the club up til<em>

_ Ayo me say day oh_  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em> Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em> Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>  
><em> Let the club shut down<em>  
><em> We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Burn it down<em>  
><em> To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>

_ Told her and her girlfriend that's speaking my cabana_  
><em> Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer<em>  
><em> Have another drink with me shawty where your manners<em>  
><em> Take another shot another shot shot shot shot<em>  
><em> I can make it hot make it hot<em>

_ Ayo me say day oh_  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<em>  
><em> Yeah so we losing control<em>  
><em> Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown<em>  
><em> Let the club shut down<em>  
><em> We won't go oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Burn it down<em>  
><em> To the flo oh oh oh<em>  
><em> Ayo me say day oh<em>  
><em> Daylight come and we don't wanna go home<br>_

I clapped as they all bowed in the center of the rink. My cell phone started to go off so I headed towards the bathroom to get some privacy, unaware that someone was following me. I went to answer my phone but it stopped ringing, confusing the daylights out of me. I figured since I was by the bathrooms I would make good use of them before we headed back to Lima. I headed into the stall and was back out in a few minutes. I took note of the guy standing in the corner by the hand dryers but I didn't really pay attention to him, that is until I went to dry my hands. He stepped in front of me, blocking the hand dryers so I tried to go the other way but he stopped me again. "May I help you?" He just tilted his head at me and punched me square in the face, sending me to the floor in a heap. I was about to ask him why he was doing this but he kicked me in the ribs before I could say anything. In the background, I could hear voices in the hallway and I hoped that they were men going to use the bathroom. My attacked delivered one more kick before the door opened.

"Blaine!" Thank God, it was Brandon. I watched Brandon's feet as he launched himself at the guy who was attacking me. I crawled out of the way and struggled to catch my breath as Brandon started to lay into the man. I watched the man pick Brandon up, which was a feat because Brandon was mostly muscle, and throw him on the ground. It was obvious that the fight was over but the man didn't care as he stood over Brandon and spit on him.

"Goddamn faggots."

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


	15. A Fight and Heading Home

Welcome back for chapter fifteen. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Blaine and Brandon had some dinner and Brandon performed one last song before they were going to head back to Lima. Blaine's phone started to ring so he went to take the phone call by the bathrooms but the call was dropped before he could answer it. After Blaine used the facilities, a strange man started to beat him up in the bathroom. Brandon walked in on it but unfortunately suffered the same fate as Blaine, ending up on the floor with a few battle wounds.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

Hatred is such an ugly thing and there is honestly no reason for a man to beat up two gay boys in a bathroom of a roller rink. I crawled over to Brandon who had a bloody nose and was groaning as he clutched his sides. "Brandon, are you alright?"

"I'll live. Can you help me up, please?" I nodded and helped Brandon up, draping his arm over my shoulders to help him towards the sinks. "Help me up, Blaine." I helped Brandon hop onto the sink as I turned the one on next to us. "Here." Brandon handed me a bandana out of his pocket and I wet it to get the blood off his face. I tilted Brandon's head back and started to gently wipe the blood out from under his nose. "I can't believe that even happened."

"It's a shame that there are people that act like that, even now with all the acceptance."

"Yeah, it is unfortunate. Ouch!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't, Blaine. I'm pretty sure the guy who just walked out of here did."

"You think it's broken?"

"Nah. It's just sore and bloody." I wiped the blood away and started to giggle. "What's funny?"

"I just feel weird and kind of funny doing this. Makes me feel a bit like a nurse."

"Explains why I like it, then."

"Oh stop it." Brandon laughed and I wiped some blood off with my finger, along with something else that looked like..."Hey, Brandon?"

"Yeah. Is there something else on your face besides blood?"

"What does it look like?"

"Honest answer?" Brandon nodded. "It looks like cover-up."

"Well, because it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"I didn't peg you as the kind to wear make-up." I finished wiping the blood off Brandon's face and then decided to check my own face in the mirror.

"I'm full of surprises. That's one heck of a shiner he gave you, Blaine." Brandon hopped down off the sink and gently touched my face at the edge of the very large black eye now forming on my face. I looked at Brandon and smiled softly at him. "I guess we ought to head back home."

"We should." Brandon sent me a sideways smirk and my throat got dry. Brandon grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss, a very hot kiss which soon turned into a heated make-out session. I pulled Brandon even closer to me, deepening the kiss even further. I panicked when I heard footsteps so I pulled away from Brandon, leaving him a little dumbfounded. He heard the footsteps too and pulled me into a stall with him. Brandon pulled away and motioned for me to stay quiet. I nodded and we both waited until whoever it was in the bathroom, did their business and left. We got out of the stall, cleaned ourselves up the best we could and headed back to the guys so we could say goodbye. They surrounded us and started whispering amongst each other.

"What, did you guys have a lovers quarrel in the bathroom or something?"

"No, some guy beat us up just because we're gay." All four guys groaned.

"Dude, that's lame."

"Yeah, it is. Well, we have to head out. We have homework to do and school to go to tomorrow."

"I'm glad we're all done that." Ethan stepped forward.

"Speak for yourself, Nate."

"Hey, you are the one that opted to go to graphic design school. You had the choice not to, E."

"We can't all be DJs, Nate."

"Ouch, that was a low."

"Guys! We have to leave, tonight."

"Right. Well, if you two are going to Pit's party, we will see you then."

"Definitely. Night guys."

"Bye! Nice meeting you Blaine!" I smiled at the guys and waved as Brandon led me back to his car.

"What do you think of them?"

"They're definitely different but they are a breath of fresh air compared to all the other guys I see all the time." We got into the car and Brandon paused for a moment before starting his car.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Definitely."

"Would you want to go to Pitbull's party this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Great. Let's get home." Brandon turned on his car and messed with his radio for a few seconds before smiling at me. Music started to play and I instantly smiled. "Told you that we'd listen to Katy Perry on the way home. I keep my promises." Katy Perry's 'Firework' started playing and immediately Brandon started singing along to it. As Brandon was singing, I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep to the sound of Brandon's voice singing 'Firework'.

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


	16. Off to School

Welcome back for chapter sixteen. This chapter will be in Blaine's point of view. I hope you all enjoy it. : )  
><strong>PS: <strong>I own nothing but my OCs and my idea.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Any mistakes are my own and I apologize for them.

_Recap: Blaine and Brandon cleaned themselves up after their unfortunate run-in with a homophobe in the bathroom. They said goodbye to the guys and Blaine fell asleep listening to Brandon sing Katy Perry's Firework.  
><em>

**Something Like You  
><strong>

"Blaine. Wake up." I groaned and opened my eyes to see that we were sitting in my driveway. "Hey there."

"We're home?"

"Yeah. I didn't mean to wear you out, Blaine."

"It's fine. I didn't realize I was tired." I sat up and noticed that my seat belt wasn't on. "What happened to my seat belt?"

"I took off for you. I figured it was straining on you while you were sleeping."

"Oh. Thanks. I guess I should get to bed."

"Need any help?"

"I'll be okay but thanks, Brandon. Good night. Thanks for driving me home."

"Anytime, Blaine. Good night."

**Next Morning**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear and I groaned as I hit the snooze button. After I hit the snooze button, my phone started to ring and I groaned at that too. I picked it up without leaving my bed. "Hello?"

"Morning, Blaine."

"Morning, Brandon."

"You sound sleepy, Blaine."

"I was having a good dream but then my alarm woke me up."

"A good dream, huh?" I smiled at the curiosity in Brandon's voice.

"Yeah, a good dream." I sat up and checked my clock to see that it read five o'clock.

"Anything special in this good dream of yours?"

"Well, I was this journalist and living in New York."

"Journalist? Sounds great." I smiled and got out of bed to get my Dalton uniform ready. Only one more day of wearing it this week before the weekend hit. "For some reason, I can see you working on a laptop for hours wearing really adorable black-rimmed glasses." I laughed and heard Brandon clear his throat over the phone. "So, anything else in your dream?"

"Like I said, I was a journalist in New York and working on an article in my loft apartment. I was in the middle of a sentence when someone knocked on my door. I got up to answer it and I couldn't believe who was standing on the other side."

"Who was it?"

"You, Brandon."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were standing there, dressed like Pete Wentz with flowers in your hands." Brandon laughed.

"Pete Wentz?"

"Yeah, don't ask." I checked my clock and sighed. "I better get dressed for school. Meet you in fifteen minutes?"

"Outside or in my house?"

"Your house okay?"

"Sure thing. See you then, Blaine."

"Bye." I hung up my phone, grabbed my uniform and hopped in the shower. After taking a quick five minute shower, I put my uniform on and brushed my teeth. I fixed my hair in the mirror, smiling when I got it just right, and grabbed my school bag before heading downstairs. My parents were still asleep so I quietly went out the back door to meet up with Brandon. I knocked on the door and smiled when Brandon opened the door wearing his Dalton uniform, minus the tie. "Morning, Brandon."

"Morning. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

"Eggs and bacon good to you?"

"Sound great." Brandon smiled at me and grabbed a frying pan out of his cabinet. My eyes went wide when I realized that Brandon was going to be the one cooking, not his mother like I thought it was going to be. My eyes were fixed on Brandon as he maneuvered his way through his kitchen, grabbing things from the fridge and starting breakfast on the stove.

"So, I take it you didn't get any homework done." I groaned and put my head on the counter in shame.

"Oh no, I didn't."

"You can copy my answers, if you'd like."

"That's not right, though. You worked hard on those answers." Brandon laughed.

"It's no big. You must have been exhausted from all that skating. Seriously, go ahead and copy them."

"If you insist."

"My bag is around here somewhere. Do you mind looking for it?"

"Not at all." I looked around Brandon's kitchen and found his bag sitting on an extra chair in the corner of the room. I grabbed it and started to look through his notebooks for his homework.

"Find it?"

"Not yet."

"Look in the blue notebook." I did as he told me and I found his homework, neatly written and completely finished.

"Found it."

"Great. Just in time, too." I looked up and saw Brandon plating the breakfast he just made. "Breakfast is ready." He smirked at me and winked before turning around to make some more food. I dropped his book on the ground, making him turn around again. "Something wrong?" I shook my head and quickly picked up his notebook, put it on the island in the kitchen and looked at the food in front of me. I was going to dig in but I noticed something missing.

"Uh, Brandon?"

"Yeah. Do you have a fork I could use?"

"Oh. Sorry about that. Here." Brandon handed me a fork without turning his attention away from his food and I dug into my breakfast.

"Where did you learn to cook like this, Brandon?"

"My grandmom, mostly. She never made anything out of a box, everything was homemade." Brandon plated his own food and ate across from me on the other side of the island.

"This is great, Brandon."

"Thanks." I watched Brandon look past me and nod his head, which made me turn to see Kenley walking into the kitchen. "Morning, Ken."

"Hey, B. Morning, Blaine."

"Morning."

"Want some breakfast, Ken?"

"Can't. The gym wants me there early today for some reason. I'll catch you guys after school. Bye."

"Bye." The two of us watched Kenley leave and Brandon turned around to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Almost ready, Blaine?" I quickly nodded and finished my food. Brandon smiled and took my plate to put it in the dishwasher. I grabbed Brandon's bag and handed it to him when he turned around. "Oh. Thanks, Blaine." I smiled and the two of us headed out to his car. I hopped in the passenger seat and put my seat belt on but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the fight at the rink last night.

"Hey, Brandon?" He looked at me after put his seat belt on.

"Yeah?" I looked at his face and it was clear that he had received a black eye recently. It had looked as if someone had covered it up with make-up and my heart sank. "What's wrong, Blaine?"

"Your eye."

"You can still see it?" I nodded. "I thought I did a better job. You worried someone might say something?" I nodded again. "Don't worry. Not only is it no one else's business, it wasn't your fault. Alright?" Brandon smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Alright." Brandon caught me by surprise by giving me a deep kiss. I could feel his hand move up my neck and his fingers wrap themselves in my hair, which made my school pants just tighter. He pulled away, leaving us both breathless and panting.

"Well then. School?"

**-FIN-**

That's if for this chapter. Reviews are appreciated and the next chapter will be out soon. : )_  
><em>


End file.
